


The Beauty and The Heda

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Clexa, Clexa clash a lot early on, Emotionally distant Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Landlord Lexa, Love Story, No actual beast, Reader Clarke, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Upper class Lexa, minor smut, some ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Clarke Griffin lives in a small village where no one gets her and she spends all of her time dreaming of adventures and reading.Lexa Woods is a cold mysterious landlord who owns the village who hasn't been seen for years. When Clarke's friend Raven defaults on payments and gets taken, Clarke offers to take her place and comes face to face with the ruthless Heda.Slow Burn Beauty and the Beast AU





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please be kind and respectful. Any negative comments will be deleted but I am happy with constructive criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke's friend Raven is taken away by Titus to pay off her rental debts, Lexa finds her breaking into her home. Clarke offers to take Raven's place and Lexa accepts.

Clarke lived in Arkadia, a small village in the middle of nowhere with her mother. Her father had died many years before and she found herself at that age when she was expected to be settling down. Only Clarke wasn't interested in anyone in town or anyone for that matter. She was far too busy reading and dreaming of escaping Arkadia and having adventures.

She hummed as she walked through the town greeting everyone as she passed. The baker, the barber, the cobbler, the dressmaker, it seemed like she saw everyone before she arrived at her destination.

Clarke stood before the building a book in her hand. It was her favourite place, the bookshop. When she entered Wells was already up a ladder.

"Finished it already?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

Clarke eyed the shelves curiously and picked one book out.

"It's okay I'll take this one."

"Haven't you read that twice already?" Wells teased.

Clarke smiled at him. He was her best friend and the only one who understood her passion for reading.

"It's my favourite. Swordsmen, disguises, daring rescues..."

"You can keep it," he said. "If only the other villagers were as enthusiastic the shop might be doing better."

"Really? Thank you. I'm sure it will pick up soon."

"Doubt it," Wells replied. "They aren't much for reading here."

Clarke groaned.

"So I noticed."

They talked for a while before Clarke went on her way, reading as she walked. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and grimaced.

_Finn!_

"Clarke, wait up!"

He pushed his way through the crowd and Clarke pretended not to notice him. He was in his hunting gear with his lackey Jasper behind him who seemed to worship his every move just like everyone else in town.

"What are you reading?" he asked, with distaste.

Clarke opened her mouth to give him an answer and he grabbed the book away from her.

"Finn!"

"It doesn't even have pictures. What the hell? Clarke, a woman of your age should have her mind on more important things, like me."

He grinned confidently thinking himself funny but Clarke didn't laugh.

 _Why me?_ she thought. _There's other girls in the village. Can't he hassle them?_

"You know... I could just see it. Me and you."

"Hmmm...," Clarke replied, just praying for him to leave her alone.

"A place of our own. Children..."

"Imagine that," Clarke replied with sarcasm. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be helping Raven."

Jasper burst out laughing.

"The crazy inventor?"

He laughed as if it was one big joke and Finn laughed with him.

"She's my friend," Clarke said dryly. "Don't insult her. Wait what's going on? Why is he here?"

The bald, robed man stood outside Raven's house with a scroll. A formal notice.

"Titus," Clarke gasped, running towards them.

"This indicates that you owe more four months rent. That puts you in her debt."

"No!" Clarke said, interrupting. "You can't take her."

Titus turned around to face her, a cold, cruel expression on his face.

"She has committed a crime. The Heda demands justice."

"No," Clarke said. "Take me. I'll face her justice."

Raven grabbed her arm.

"No Clarke. This is my debt. I must face the Heda."

"That beast of a landlord! She extorts every penny from our village."

Titus scowled at her.

"She protects it. Hold your tongue!"

"No! I won't stay quiet while you take this woman from her home. If someone must pay for her debts, I will take her place."

Raven was pleading with Clarke now but she refused to listen and Titus grew angry.

"You have both disrespected the Heda. Stay back if you do not want to be punished also."

Finn grabbed Clarke's shoulder as she rushed for Titus as he put Raven into the back of a carriage and locked the door.

"Clarke. You can't help her. You will be imprisoned too. You know the Heda. She is ruthless and cruel. She will think nothing of locking you away forever if you interfere. Let Raven pay off her debt."

Clarke pushed his arm off and stormed off to her home.

No one knew where the Heda resided or how she held so much power. No one had even seen her face let alone spoken to her.

 _I can follow him_ she thought. _I'll rescue her. I'm not leaving Raven there with that monster._

Heda Lexa was a fierce landlord. She had been born into wealth and ruled it with cold, calculating authority. She was unaccustomed to being interrupted during her evening meal and so when Titus returned and said that he had a debtor that was asking to plead her case, she waved her hand to tell him that she wasn't interested and continued to eat her meal.

Everyone tried to plead their case but this was how it worked. She had learned her lesson about helping people. It had cost her dearly. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

She seated herself in the lounge not long after, in front of the fireplace and opened her book at the last page she had been reading. It was then that she heard a crash from the entrance.

Lexa followed the sound, staying in the shadows. She never had visitors and her staff would never dare to knock over one of her expensive vases and yet when she got to the hallway, one of them was in pieces on the marble.

Lexa spied a shadow against the candlelight and followed it carefully, listening to the intruders footsteps. They led her to her own dungeon where her newest debtor was being imprisoned. The figure was hooded and seemed to know the prisoner. She was telling her that she would get her out. She had already unlocked the door.

"What are you doing?" Lexa growled from the shadows. "Guards!"

The intruder pushed her and both her and the prisoner set off running, the guards and Lexa chasing after them. Infuriated Lexa sped after them, jumping on horseback. The brunette was already at the forest, the intruder having urged her to run ahead. Lexa rode harder and leapt from her horse, falling onto the intruder.

Their hood fell down and Lexa was astounded. She was beautiful, stunningly beautiful with wavy, blonde locks and sky blue eyes.

Titus and the others caught up and grabbed her.

"Find the prisoner!" he ordered.

"Wait!" Clarke said. "I will pay her debt."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the offer and tilted her head. What game was she playing?

"Think what you offer," Lexa told her, "the debt is substantial. It would mean losing your freedom for many years of your life, possibly forever."

Clarke blinked and shook her head. Lexa saw her swallow as if she was afraid of her.

"I agree. I'll take her place."

Lexa huffed. What a fool to do this, to throw away her life for another. The woman deserved what she got if she was willing to be so idiotic.

"Fine," Lexa said. "If that is her wish. Take her to the dungeon."

"Wait!" Clarke objected, as if she had thought she had more time to discuss her options. "You can't just throw me in a cell. Wait."

"I can," Lexa said, "and I will. That will teach you that your words have consequences. Take her away."

Clarke was dragged away before she could even answer her and thrown right into a dark, damp dungeon.

 _At least Raven is safe_ she thought grimly. _But what about me?_


	2. Reasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spends a few days in the dungeon until Lexa gives her another choice. Anya makes her first appearance.

Clarke hit her pillow with her fist and buried her head in it. She had been locked up for days and was fast becoming bored and claustrophobic. The dungeon was not as bad as she expected. They let her wash and gave her food and water at least.

When the door opened and a blonde woman stood in the doorway, Clarke looked up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

The woman's face was a cold mask of indifference.

"Anya. The Heda requires your presence."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. Just move. Don't try anything foolish."

Clarke huffed and got to her feet. She followed Anya through the grand manor house getting a much better look at it this time. There was candlelight everywhere, grand paintings, full suits of armour and a grand staircase. The house must've had at least two wings that she counted. It was ridiculously large.

When they came to a large reddish brown door, with a decorative golden handle, Anya stopped and met Clarke's eyes menacingly.

"Don't try anything. If you so much as touch one hair on her head, I'll make you suffer."

Clarke was a little alarmed at how serious she was but she held her ground, refusing to look away.

Anya just stared at her and gestured to the door. Clarke opened it and entered.

It was a large study room and Lexa was seated behind a grand wooden desk, looking as formal as ever. She wore elegant, dark clothes, a fitted black jacket buttoned up all the way, her hair tied back in a long ponytail, swept back from her face.

"Miss Griffin. You didn't knock."

Clarke scowled at her, no longer caring about being polite to the woman. As far as she was concerned this woman was nothing more than a greedy, extortionist who made people's lives miserable and abused her position.

"I wasn't told to," Clarke scoffed.

Lexa lifted an eyebrow as if surprised at her response. She clearly wasn't used to being answered back.

"One should not need to be taught manners."

"Yeah, well one shouldn't lock people in dark dungeons and expect to be treated favourably afterwards. The receipt of manners, like respect, is earned not entitled."

Lexa darted her eyes away, unused to someone arguing with her so eloquently.

"Take a seat Miss Griffin."

"Clarke!" the blonde replied. "If I'm stuck here at least address me by my first name or better yet don't address me at all."

"I feel that we got off on the wrong foot Clarke. I am not the unreasonable wretch that you paint me. I invited you to this meeting to make you an offer."

Clarke glanced up at her now, wondering what in the hell had brought on this change of mind.

"What offer?"

"The debt is substantial," Lexa said, glancing down at her books. "Normally I would increase your rent or put you to work in labour but as it happens we are short of work here in Polis Manor. Our maid has recently married and wishes to retire from work."

Clarke tried not to roll her eyes. It was expected for many women to give up their roles after marriage. It seemed foolish to her when so many families were struggling to make ends meet.

"You want me to clean?"

"Clean, keep organized, help out when necessary. Anything that requires assistance. Maud was the finest maid I ever had in my service. It's a shame she chose to follow such an antiquated tradition."

"Real shame," Clarke said with sarcasm. "Do I ever have a choice?"

Lexa frowned at her, growing impatient.

"You always have a choice. Would you prefer the dungeon?"

Clarke folded her arms.

"Gee let me think. Of course not. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at first light," Lexa told her. "Anya will show you to your new quarters. Don't be late."

"Yes master," Clarke replied dryly.

She got up and exited the room and Lexa stared after her. She hadn't met someone so insolent and rebellious towards her authority in such a long time. It was oddly refreshing but she sensed that there was going to be trouble with the woman.

 _We shall see,_ she thought to herself, before returning to her account books.

  
Anya led Clarke to a surprisingly large room. When she opened it Clarke was in awe that it was actually for her. There a double bed with royal red bedcovers, a large, expensive wardrobe and a grand set of drawers against the wall.

"Remember to dress appropriately for tomorrow," Anya said with authority. "Your clothes are in the wardrobe."

Clarke turned to say thank you but Anya closed the door quickly, leaving Clarke alone in her new room.

 _Well it's better than the dungeon_ she thought, _even if I am still a prisoner._


	3. The Difficult Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke adjusts to her new role as a housemaid and meets some of the residents but clashes with Lexa almost immediately.

"You will dust every room," Anya told her.

"Got it," Clarke replied.

"You will launder the clothes and fold them each day."

"Right."

"You will work from dawn to dusk each day if required and if your job is unsatisfactory you will do it again. Also never go into the west wing. Ever."

Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"What's in the-?"

"Never!" Anya growled.

"Fine, I get the message. Just let me get on with it."

Anya scowled as she always seemed to do but left her to her work, instructing her to start in the east wing.

Clarke went to work dusting and cleaning each room and found that the manor house was oddly interesting. Each room seemed filled with treasures. Pictures, art from different cultures. Each room held its own story and the house fascinated her. Clarke had lived her whole life in a small village but it seemed that Lexa had travelled widely for all manner of items resided in the house.

A large globe caught her attention and she spun it with her fingertips, watching it spin around and around.

"Careful. You'll get yourself in trouble if Lexa sees you doing that."

Clarke turned around to find a young boy standing there. He had strawberry blonde hair and clear, blue eyes.

"Um, hi. Who are you?"

"Aden," he said with a smile. "You're Clarke. My cousin wasn't too hard on you was she? She can be a bit intimidating."

"It depends. Who's your cousin?"

Aden leaned against the door frame casually.

"Lexa. She's my guardian since all our family is gone."

Clarke was surprised at that. She looked up at him with emprathy. He was young to be an orphan.

"I'm sorry. I lost my father too. It's just me and my mother."

Aden shrugged.

"It's fine. I was a baby and Lexa was only a kid herself. Their ship went down on the way to the Americas. Lexa inherited everything."

"That's awful," Clarke said. "Is that why she is so-"

Clarke decided that she didn't want to offend the boy and stopped herself. He seemed genuine enough.

"Cold?" he replied. "She wasn't always like that. She used to be much more fun. I guess she's just sad now."

Clarke shook her head.

"Sad? About what?"

The boy looked alarmed as if he had said too much and Anya entered, clearly searching for him.

"Aden! Why are you not at your lessons? Titus is looking for you. Heda will be furious is she finds out."

Aden groaned lowering his head.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Anya led the boy away giving Clarke only a single glance before exiting and the blonde's curiosity grew about Lexa. She suddenly realised that all she knew of the woman was the tales she'd heard of her ferocious reputation. She had no idea who she was really working for now.

Clarke had a sudden idea that brought a smile to her lips.

  
Lexa was writing letters in her study, the room was silent save for the scratching of her quill against the paper.

Her door opened and the blonde suddenly strode in, a feather duster in her hand and began to dust in various places around the room.

Lexa tried to ignore her but Clarke began to hum to herself and when she opened up the curtains to let some light in, it shone right onto Lexa.

"Hey! You almost blinded me. What are you doing in here?"

"Cleaning," Clarke replied, "why are the curtains still closed anyway? It's almost summer. Let's bring some light in here."

Lexa couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. It was as if she was _trying_ to antagonise her.

"Leave," Lexa snapped. "You are interrupting my work and my time unlike yours is valuable."

Clarke stopped and turned to Lexa, feather duster still in hand as she moved into Lexa's space.

"And _you're_ rude! What did you expect me to do? Play nice? I'm a prisoner, remember? You're lucky I'm being this agreeable."

Lexa scoffed increduously.

"This is you being _agreeable_! If you insist on tidying while I am actually in my study working the least you can do is keep quiet!"

"What? Don't you like my humming? Boohoo. Am I'm supposed to just shut up and bow before you like all your other servants? You know your cousin is much nicer. I can't believe you two are even related."

Lexa frowned and edged forward with a threatening glare.

"You leave my cousin out of this. Don't you dare harm him to get to me."

Clarke made a noise of frustration.

"What's wrong with you? Do you think that I would hurt a child? Of course I wouldn't. Just because you have no compassion it doesn't mean that everyone else is like you!"

"Get - out," Lexa emphasised.

"Gladly. I'll go and finish laundering your clothes shall I, your majesty."

Clarke gave her a mock courtesy and left the room, leaving Lexa out of breath and perplexed at how much the woman infuriated her. Lexa glanced at the windows and the sun streaming in and decided to leave them open for now. It did actually feel better to let some light in.

  
As Clarke strode away, Anya, Aden and Gaia peeked their head around the corner.

"Did you hear that?" Gaia asked.

Indra who was one of Lexa's guards, glanced at them.

"I think the whole house heard that!" Indra said dryly.

"You know what this means," Anya said with a smirk.

"What?" Aden asked innocently. "What does it mean?"

Anya grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Never you mind kid. Maybe there's hope for your cousin yet."

  
Clarke was both enraged and exhilarated after her row with Lexa. She folded the clothes roughly, angry at even having to do Lexa's laundry in the first place.

"Who does she think she is?" Clarke muttered to herself. "Miss high and mighty thinks she can do as she likes."

Anya walked up behind her and when Clarke turned she jumped in fright, her hand shooting to her chest.

"You scared me," Clarke said. "I didn't hear your footsteps."

"Getting on with the laundry I see. Are you beginning to regret taking your friends place yet? Your friend -"

"Raven," Clarke replied, folding another dark shirt.

"Ah yes. Raven. She lives in the village with you I take it."

"Not with me personally but yeah. Why?"

Anya shrugged.

"Just curious. It's not every day we get new people in Polis manor. It has just been us for a long time now."

"Who's us?" Clarke asked.

"Gustus is the chef, Indra works as Lexa's guard, Lincoln works with the horses, big softie that he is. Ryker is the butler and there's Indra's daughter Gaia who tutors Aden when Titus cannot and me."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and lowered them again.

"Not a large staff for such a large house."

Anya leaned backwards on the table, resting her hands on it.

"Well, Heda is a very private individual and doesn't like to waste money. You are the first new hire we have had since Lexa was a child."

"Hire?" Clarke scoffed. "You mean prisoner."

Anya observed the girl carefully. She was clearly unhappy with the circumstances she was in and didn't seem to understand how much worse it could be.

"You took the offer Clarke. Heda may seem harsh but she is fair. Raven was in debt and that money goes to maintaining all of the land around us and protecting it. Who do you think keeps others from buying up Polis and Arkadia? Nia would buy every piece of land if she could and triple the prices."

Clarke stopped. She hadn't really thought about it that way. She turned her head towards Anya.

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do," Anya told her. "They would rather tell fearsome stories to paint Lexa as the villain."

Clarke just stared at her and Anya seemed amused.

"You think she doesn't know what people say about her. The fearsome beast who steals people in the night when they can't pay. People rarely tell the truth. They prefer to paint themselves the victim and Lexa makes an easily villain."

Clarke bit her lower lip, her mind working to adjust to this new information.

"No one ever tells how much easier she is on her debtors than most landlords," Anya continued. "In Azgeda, your friend would have been in the dungeon and whipped for missing a single payment."

"I guess so," Clarke said, "but that doesn't make it right."

Clarke picked up the pile of folded laundry and began to carry them to Lexa's room at Anya's instruction.

"So is the reason you are so eager to return home because you are betrothed?" Anya asked her.

Clarke burst out laughing as if the notion was ridiculous.

"Oh God no. I just want to see my mother. My father isn't with us and she gets a little forgetful these days and I'm usually there to take care of her."

"Ah, I see."

"Why?" Clarke replied, "are you hoping to fix me up with someone because if you are I warn you that I am not an easy woman to impress."

 _I can see that_ Anya thought. _I'm going to need inside information on this one. Her friend Raven is the best bet but I'll have to persuade her._

"Anyway, this is Lexa's room and I have work to do. I'll be on my way."

Anya opened the door for her and Clarke hovered in the hallway, baffled as Anya all but ran in the opposite direction, leaving her to enter Lexa's bedroom alone.

Clarke felt nervous suddenly at the thought of entering a stranger's private chambers. She nudged open the door with her shoulder and entered the room.

_Wow..._

Clarke blinked as she looked around the room. It was simple and elegant, not as fancy as the rest of the house but still as expensive. There was a large four poster bed and half-read books lay on her bedside table. Clarke didn't recognise them but was drawn to them immediately and placed the clothes down carefully on top of a hamper.

Her fingers skimmed the cover of the top book, trailing down it's edges.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula," she read aloud.

She longed to take the book and read it but it wasn't hers and so she resisted and left it alone on the side. After a moment though she couldn't resist any longer and opened the book, seating herself on the bed. As she read the first few lines she glanced at the door every now and then in case some one caught her.

Clarke sped through the first few pages, engrossing herself in the words and letting them draw her into the world that unfolded with each word. For the first time since she had been there, she felt happy and like herself again, having missed the sense of adventure that stories gave her.

Clarke spent as long as she could reading it before hearing footsteps and hurriedly closing the book, memorising the page number she had reached. She carried on with her duties, wondering what adventures tomorrow would bring her in Polis Manor.


	4. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya works on her plan to get Lexa and Clarke together. Lexa and Clarke continue to disagree and Anya makes a suggestion.

Anya Pine had a clear goal in mind. The problem was knowing how to achieve it so the first chance she got she headed straight to the small village of Arkadia and asked around for the house of one Raven Reyes. She earned a few strange looks from the other villagers but not enough to concern her.

When one of them finally directed her to the right house she knocked on the door, standing regally at the entrance.

"Go away I'm working!"

Anya scowled and knocked even harder. When no one answered this time she became even more persistant.

When the door opened and Raven saw her face she tried to shut it immediately, recognising her as one of Lexa's people. Anya put her foot in the door and pushed it open.

"Relax, I'm not here for that. I just wish to talk to you."

Raven glared at her and Anya realised that she was concerned about her friend. She was covered in what appeared to be black soot and dressed in overalls, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were large and warm but her lips showed distaste for Anya's presence and she was full of attitude.

"First of all Clarke is fine," Anya told her, "but I need your assistance with something. Can I come in?"

Raven looked her up and down and then nodded warily. Anya entered with her head held high and followed the brunette into the cottage.

"Are you insane?" Raven asked her, after hearing her idea.

"Come on. It's a great idea. Lexa is not so bad, she has just had some hard luck in her love life. Clarke could be the one that breaks through that icy demeaner and if it works out, no debt and your friend will be rich."

Raven seemed to be considering this.

"Even if I wanted to help, which I don't, Lexa would recognise me if I was at the manor house every day. How could I even help?"

Anya leaned forward and put one hand over Raven's on the table.

"I just need some tips. I don't know Clarke as well as you do. What will work on her? Romantic gestures? Gifts?"

Raven shook her head, highly amused now.

"You really don't know Clarke. No one knows what'll work. She never dates anyone period. She's more interested in her books."

"So, reading is a big yes. Got it. Anything else?"

Raven smiled suddenly.

"You know there is something. My friend Octavia, she needs work, any work. She and I have both known Clarke since we were children. If you get her a job..."

Anya grinned.

"I see where you are going with this. I can arrange that. Indra has been talking of training some new guards. I'll recommend her. What's her surname?"

"Blake. Her brother Bellamy is also in need of work. Maybe you could get him something too."

Anya still had her hand on Raven's and pulled away hastily when she realised.

"It will be done."

Raven folded her arms.

"Lexa better not hurt her or I swear to God I will make her pay."

Anya nodded and rose to her feet.

"I have little time before I am missed back at the Manor. Thank you Raven. I will have invitations sent to your friends as soon as possible."

Raven didn't smile, still unsure of her motives.

"You know that her mother is worried sick right, Clarke's I mean. She is so distraught and that letch Finn is creeping around her saying that he'll get justice for her and bring her home."

"Finn Collins?" Anya asked, narrowing her eyes, "that fool who struts around with recently butchered deers over his shoulder and thinks he's above the rest of the village?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Anya scowled.

"I know of him. He keeps asking for planning permission to expand his trophy room. Once he wanted to increase the size of his bedroom because he said there wasn't enough room in a kingsize for him and all the women he bedded. Bragged he'd had three of them in there. Ugh Lexa did not like him."

"Neither does Clarke," Raven said, "but he likes her and if I need his help to get her back then I'll take it, so this plan better work."

Anya eyed her curiously. Raven was fiercly protective of her friend and Anya was a little struck by her spirit. It didn't help her any that Raven was simultaneously the most unusual and the most attractive woman she had seen in a long time.

"What?" Raven asked.

Anya decided that she didn't have time for her own love life right at that moment and shook her head.

"Nothing. I should return."

Anya bowed and thanked her for her time and exited the cottage leaving Raven more than a little flustered.

  
"I did exactly as you asked!" Clarke yelled.

"That is not what I asked. I asked for my tea to be strong, not black and bitter!" Lexa retorted.

"You didn't say anything about milk!"

"I would've thought that was obvious! Do I need to hold your hand through every task."

"And by the way irrespective has two r's!"

"I know how to spell and I'll thank you not to snoop on my letter writing!"

"I thought you would want to know! Also irregardless isn't a word."

  
Aden and Lincoln were in the garden, able to hear every word as Clarke and Lexa argued in her study, for the third day in a row.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Lincoln asked as he raked the leaves.

"Whether irregardless is a word or not and tea."

Aden sighed.

"Uncle Lincoln, why do they argue so much?"

Lincoln stopped raking and leaned on the handle of the rake with a broad smile.

"Well Aden, sometimes certain people just rub each other up the wrong way. Some people just don't like being told what to do."

"Do they hate each other?" he asked quietly.

"Oh I don't think so. Don't let it worry you. Come on, let's go check on the horses. Leave them two to argue it out."

  
Clarke huffed as she returned to her bedroom. She and Lexa had been arguing so much. Everything she did seemed to rub Lexa up the wrong way. Of course that had been intentional on Clarke's part. She was a prisoner but that didn't mean that she had to be a willing prisoner.

Clarke wouldn't admit it to anyone but she secretly loved that she got under her skin. Clarke had never been one for getting in trouble. She'd been the pleasant, dutiful woman she always thought she should be but a part of her just wanted to crack that icy demeaner of Lexa's even if it was just anger she got in return.

Or maybe she just wanted to mean something to someone and for someone to understand that she wanted more than the world expected of her.

  
When Anya returned to the manor house, she found Lexa pacing in her study.

"Heda?" she asked, entering the room. "What's wrong?"

"That woman is insufferable!" Lexa yelled, pointing towards the direction of Clarke's room. "Look she brought me black tea with no sugar. Yesterday she brought it drowing in milk. How hard can it be to follow simple instructions?"

"Ah Clarke," Anya said, knowingly, placing her hands in her lap.

"Of course Clarke," Lexa fumed. She has been here for little under a week and she has managed to get on my last nerve. She lives to torture me."

Anya smiled and averted her eyes.

"Perhaps she is bored Heda. You could allow her some forms of entertainment and she might ease up on you."

"I'm to entertain her now?" Lexa asked with her hands raised.

Anya moved closer to her desk, knowing that Lexa gave her more leeway than most. They had known each other a long time and despite her stubborness, the young woman was not unreasonable if you discussed things with her alone.

"Heda... Lexa," she urged, "I merely meant give her a few books to read.

Anya glanced around the room and picked one up, one that Raven had mentioned Clarke was particularly fond of.

"Here, this one. This should keep her occupied for a little while."

"Carmilla? Isn't that a vampire story?"

"They are still all the rage."

Lexa took it from her with a frown.

"You think that will help."

"Absolutely," Anya said, hiding a smirk. "And while you are there invite her to dinner. There is no reason for you both to dine alone."

Lexa shot a look of horror at her.

"Ask her to dinner? Like a date?"

Anya placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Lexa, you have a beautiful, young woman staying in your castle who is unwed. I know that this hasn't escaped your attention. Maybe it's time to move on. Cos-"

Lexa shot an immediate glare at her and Anya pulled her hand away.

"All I'm saying," Anya said, taking more care with her words, "is that is might be time to move on. You and Clarke got off on the wrong foot but you can fix that, starting with this and dinner. Tonight."

"Tonight!" Lexa repeated in alarm.

"You'll do fine. Just be your charming self. Well be a less argumentative and standoffish you."

Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 _Why me_? she thought.


	5. How The Past Haunts Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's arguments reach a head and Clarke flees the manor house only to find herself in a dangerous situation.

Clarke heard the knock at her door as she got ready for bed that evening. She was in a blue gown that came to her knees, her hair brushed straight. She walked barefoot over to the door and opened it to find Lexa standing there looking like a scared rabbit.

"Hi," Lexa said, her gaze dropping to Clarke's dress.

She swallowed nervously.

"What do you want Lexa?" Clarke asked impatiently.

Lexa held out her hand, offering her the book.

"Here. I thought you might be in need of some diversions while you are living here."

Clarke didn't know what to make of the gesture, feeling almost as if it was some sort of trick. She reached out and took the gift, cautiously.

"You have a copy of Carmilla?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow as she looked at Lexa. "Have you read this?"

"Yes, of course."

Clarke smiled, touched by the gift, drawing it to her chest. No one except Wells had ever encouraged her love of reading.

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow evening, I - er - you will join me for dinner."

Lexa panicked mid sentence and went to the authoritarian tone that she knew.

"It's not a request."

Clarke glared as Lexa sped away, an anger growing deep within her. What was wrong with her! One minute she was offering her a gift and making her feel all vulnerable and the next moment she was ordering her around again.

She traced the book with her fingertips, a small smile appearing on her lips.

 _At least she picked one of my favourites_ she thought.

  
"Clarke, we shouldn't be doing this? I am the ruler of this house and you are just a village girl."

"Mmm," Clarke mumbled as she pressed her lips to Lexa's and pulled her in closer.

Lexa was backed up against her desk, that large monstrousity of a desk, Clarke always saw her seated at. Clarke begin to kiss her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands up Lexa's thigh. She pushed Lexa back onto the table, making eye contact with Lexa.

"Then tell me to stop," Clarke heard herself in a low, suggestive voice.

Lexa's eyes were wide as Clarke lowered herself into position between her legs.

Clarke awoke instantly from her dream, sweating all over her body. She ran her left hand through her hair, unable to get the memory of the dream out of her head. She rolled over and saw the Carmilla book resting on the dresser beside her bed.

 _It was just a dream_ she thought. _It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean a thing._

  
Lexa waited the next evening for Clarke to arrive to dinner, growing more and more impatient as the blonde didn't show. She hadn't seen her that day, the blonde choosing not to antagonise her for once and she found that for some reason that bothered her even more.

"Where is she?" Lexa demanded, tapping the table.

Lexa would never admit it to anyone that she was nervous but she was. She wasn't used to not getting her own way and people ignoring her authority and she had spent an inordinate amount of time obsessing over what jacket to wear and having her hair braided back and perfume sprayed over her so that she smelled divine.

"Anya! Go and see where she is!"

"Right away Heda," Anya replied, sensing Lexa's foul mood growing.

She was gone only a short time and returned appearing rather sheepish.

"Well?" Lexa demanded.

"She's er- she's not coming."

Lexa's face grew red with embarrassment. She got to her feet, a murderous expression on her face and went to confront Clarke.

She knocked on the door to no response and began banging it even harder.

"Open up the door this instance!"

"No!" Clarke's yelled back, her voice muffled through the door.

"You will open the door right now!"

Anya hovered a little way down the hall.

"Pssst... be charming remember."

Lexa sighed, knowing Anya was right, working her jaw out of annoyance as gritted her teeth. She had to try to remain calm even if she was furious.

"Clarke, I would really like it if you joined me for dinner"

"Say please," Anya whispered.

Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Please."

"No! Go away!"

Lexa shot a look at Anya as if to say 'look what she said to me'.

"Be gentile, use your manners," Anya urged.

Lexa turned back to the door.

"It would do me a great honour, as my guest, if you would kindly join me for dinner, please."

"No thank you!" Clarke replied angrily.

Lexa saw red, unable to contain herself anymore.

"Fine you can stay in there then! You can just starve!"

She turned to Anya, gesturing angrily with her hands.

"If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!"

Anya lowered her head as Lexa paced past her like an angry bull. She knew better than to try to calm her. Lexa had a foul temper and she didn't mean half of what she said when she was under it's influence. Anya felt sadness for what Lexa had become in the past few years. Her once kind, charming friend had become bitter and angry all the time and only those who had known her before everything had gone wrong for her, knew that this wasn't the real Lexa. Grief had turned her into this.

Lexa marched straight for the West Wing and into the room only she ever entered. In her rage she snashed aside a vase and kicked a chair. She panted and felt herself calm. The rage had started in that very room, when she found Costia lain there, slain at the hands of her enemies in Azgeda. The investigation found no one guilty but she knew Nia had done it. It had been a threat, one that made Lexa more determined not to be bullied by her, one that had destroyed her.

 _Costia_ she cried to herself, slumping down in an armchair. The room had been Costia's and Lexa had been so distraught that she had torn the images of herself besides Costia in the painting.

 _Of course Clarke doesn't want anything to do with me_ Lexa thought. _Look at what I've become, all rage and bitterness._

Costia had been so kind and good, with her broad smile and her warm brown eyes. Lexa saw her image and it broke her heart but it was worse to look at her own image, where she had once been happy, knowing that she had lost that because of her wealth.

 _For all it has gotten me_ she scoffed.

She languished in her pain for some time, hiding in the dark room alone so that the world couldn't find her.

When she looked up a pair of blue eyes were looking at her in the dim candlelight, horrified at the sight of her and Lexa could not stand to see her own image in them.

"What are you doing in here?"

Clarke stumbled backwards as Lexa moved forward.

"How dare you! You were told not to come here! Get out!"

Lexa clenched her fist but refused to let her rage out.

"GET OUT!"

Clarke was so alarmed she turned and ran and Lexa knew right away that she had ruined any slim chance of redeeming herself with Clarke. She put her head in her hands thinking it better just to let her go.

"Where are you going?" Anya asked as Clarke grabbed a cloak and ran down the hallway.

"I don't care what I agreed. I can't stay here any longer."

Clarke's voice was shaken and Anya tried to call her back but her heart sank when the door closed behind her. She was gone.

  
Clarke knew that it was dangerous to travel through the forest without a horse. It was miles to the village and it was snowing heavily. She was barely outside the manor house walls when she heard a snarl and turned her head.

Clarke gasped as a large, wolf-like dog snarled at her, baring its teeth. Another similar creature leapt down in front of her and she turned again to find her exit blocked by a third one.

Clarke picked up a large piece of wood half buried in the snow, swinging at them to try and scare them but they all growled at her, their hackles rising.

She swung at them repeatedly but one grabbed it in its mouth and yanked her, making her fall on her back.

  
Lexa saw Clarke running towards the woods and spotted one of the large, grey beasts trailing her. In alarm she grabbed a pistol and set off running, knowing what would happen if she didn't get there in time.

She flew past Anya in the hallway and run as fast as she possibly could towards Clarke, reaching her just as she was on her back and the dogs snapped at her heels as Clarke tried to kick them away.

Lexa threw herself in front of Clarke to shield her, holding the pistol up as Clarke staggered to her feet.

"Go!" Lexa commanded. "While they are distracted. Hurry!"

Clarke gathered her cloak around her and glanced towards the trees, knowing that she could make it home if she was determined enough but then as she looked back she felt a pang of guilt as she saw Lexa struggling. One of the wolves bit her hand and she yelled as another leapt on her shoulder. The gun slipped from her hand but Lexa continued to fight, kicking them away.

For a split second Clarke didn't know what to do but then it dawned on her that Lexa had risked her life to save her and she made a decision and scrambled for the pistol, holding it up into the air and shooting straight up.

It worked and the noise made the dogs scatter and flee. Lexa turned her head looking at Clarke wearily and then collapsed into the snow.

 _Now's your chance. Flee_ Clarke told herself.

But as she saw the brunette fallen in the snow, she couldn't leave her there. Clarke sighed and placed Lexa's arm around her shoulder and lifted her up in her own arms. Lexa was unconscious as Clarke carried her back into the manor house.

She looked down at the brunette, thinking how young and vulnerable she seemed now. Clarke had thought of her as this intimidating authority figure but it had never even occured to her that they were the same age. Lexa's eyelids flickered and she moaned and turned her head, her face contorted in pain.

Anya rushed to her aide as soon as she saw what had happened.

"Lay her down in the lounge, the sofa."

Clarke placed her down gently, cradling the back of her head as she brought it down to the sofa.

Clarke sat beside her as Anya rushed to bring water and bandages but before she had even gotten the chance, Clarke was squeezing a cloth and wiping it across Lexa's forehead. She picked up Lexa's injured hand and wiped it gently with the cloth and then bandaged it, wrapping it carefully.

She was about to check the shoulder when Lexa awoke.


	6. A Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tends to Lexa's wounds and learns more about Lexa's past and Lexa apologises for her behaviour.

Clarke pulled away at first as Lexa looked at her surroundings. She moaned as she tried to sit up. Her clothing had been torn clean off at her shoulder, blooding dripping down her skin.

"Careful," Clarke told her, "I need to clean the wound."

Lexa grumbled but let Clarke tend to her shoulder. Her hands were soft but she whinced when the damp cloth touched her wound and began to squirm.

Clarke tried to follow her but ended up pressing too hard and Lexa cried out.

"That hurt!"

"If you'd stay still it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Well you shouldn't have run away in the first place."

"If you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have run away!" Clarke snapped back.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper."

Lexa stopped, at a loss what to say. She frowned grumpily, knowing that Clarke was right. There was a silence between them as they both looked on opposite directions.

"Thank you by the way," Clarke said, still dabbing the wound, "for saving my life."

Lexa turned her head in surprise. Clarke met her eyes and she saw that she meant it.

"You're welcome," Lexa said politely.

Clarke avoided her eyes now, focussing on rinsing out the bloody cloth and bandaging Lexa's injured shoulder.

"I didn't think wolves roamed the woods. They aren't native here."

"They aren't wolves," Lexa said, turning away from her.

There was a sadness in her tone as she spoke.

"What are they then?"

"Dogs," Lexa replied, turning her head back. "Wolves would never attack unprovoked. Nia set them loose to intimidate me from the land. We thought we had captured and moved them all to a sanctuary. They must be starving."

Clarke wondered how long Lexa and Nia had been at odds with each other.

"Nia? That's Azgeda right?"

"Yes," Lexa said, studying Clarke's face when she wasn't looking. "She is determined to have Arkadia and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process."

Clarke felt nervous suddenly as a question burned in her mind. She decided to be brave

"The pictures in the West Wing. Did Nia?"

Clarke suddenly became very away of Lexa staring at her. Her green eyes blazed with intensity but they showed no rage now only sorrow.

"Costia was her name. She was special to me. Nia killed her to get to me, cut off her head."

Clarke felt a pang of compassion suddenly for Lexa. This pain went deep and she knew the pain of losing someone close to you, but to lose them in such a way.

"It doesn't matter now. It's weakness and no evidence was found to incriminate Nia. She made sure of that."

"Weakness?" Clarke asked her as she tied up the ends of the bandage, her hand lingering on Lexa's shoulder. "What is? Love?"

"Yes," Lexa replied, still staring at her. "I have too many responsibilites to make that mistake again. If I don't protect Arkadia, who will?"

Clarke blinked and lifted her head. She hadn't known how much Lexa gave of herself to protect them all, how much she had lost. First her family except Aden and then the woman she loved.

"No one," Clarke replied thoughtfully.

They stared at each other, the air heavy between them as they both become aware of each other's closeness. Clarke took her hand from Lexa's shoulder, pulling away first, still unsure of this new sensation that made her stomach leap whenever Lexa was in proximity.

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, as Clarke turned away.

She shifted and sat up on the sofa fully, swinging her legs over the edge and standing up.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Lexa told her. "There was no excuse for the way I behaved."

"We both let our pride get the best of us," Clarke said with a soft smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't make it right."

There was a hint of a smile on Lexa's lips and Clarke stood up.

"Are you hungry?" Lexa asked. "You don't have to eat with me. I was being unreasonable. Truth be told, I am not used to people defying my orders."

Clarke smiled deviously and stepped into Lexa's space.

"And I'm not used to following them, Heda."

Lexa's lips curved up at the corners and her face lit up with amusement.

"I am pretty hungry," Clarke admitted.

Lexa straightened herself, suddenly becoming formal again.

"Well then we should head to the dining room and make sure your needs are cared for. No guest will go hungry in my home."

Despite her injuries Lexa lifted her head high and walked with Clarke to the dining room. As they passed Anya, she seemed surprised.

"Our guest is in need of nourishment after the drama of the evening. Please inform Gustus that we are ready to dine."

Anya's eyes went wide as Lexa walked past her and into the dining room, still holding her injured shoulder. Clarke held the door open for her and Anya sped off to the kitchen with a grin.


	7. A Mystery to be Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa enjoy a pleasant breakfast together after making an effort to be more agreeable and Anya gets a suprise visitor to Polis Manor

The next few days Clarke and Lexa got along pretty well. They both tried not to lose their temper and they seemed to have come to a temporary sort of truce.

"Did you enjoy the book?" Lexa asked, one morning at breakfast.

Clarke lifted her head and smiled.

"I've read it before but it's one of my favourites so yes thank you."

Lexa smiled as if this pleased her reaching for the butter. As she spread it across her croissant, Clarke found her gaze drifting to her. Lexa seemed to do everything with a sense of purpose, even the little things and her long mane of brown hair was coiled around her neck and loosely tied out of the way. She always wore shirts with fitted jackets, buttoned up all the way.

"Clarke," Lexa said, snapping the blonde out of her reverie, "I don't know much about you. What of your life in Arkadia? Were you happy there?"

Clarke avoided her gaze, a little sheepishly, hoping that Lexa hadn't noticed her staring.

"I guess so," she replied, "I had my mother, friends. My father passed a few years ago after a long sickness so it was just us and my mother - she doesn't always fare so well alone."

Lexa's knife stopped.

"I didn't know," she said, "I'm sorry. Do you need me to send someone to tend to your mother?"

Clarke shook her head.

"It's okay, Raven will take care of her. I just wish I was there myself."

Lexa nodded but Clarke saw a flash of guilt in her eyes.

 _Such beautiful eyes_ Clarke thought dreamily. _Wait - no. She's holding me prisoner._

"I'm surprised you were not under pressure to be betrothed. Most woman are once they reach adulthood."

Clarke grunted.

"Well Finn seemed particularly interested. The idiot would never leave me alone."

"Finn Collins?" Lexa asked with a note of distaste.

"Yep," Clarke replied. "Anya said he was particularly annoying to you too."

Lexa scoffed.

"That man is nothing but an oaf. He has no manners and thinks of women as nothing but objects for his enjoyment. You can certainly do better."

"Well, I think so," Clarke said dryly. "Although the other women all fall at his feet, saying how handsome and heroic he is."

Lexa seemed to be staring at her now.

"Do you think he's handsome?"

Clarke faltered a little.

"I guess so. I suppose." Clarke shook her head and leaned forward. "You see he is handsome on the outside but to me love is layered. It's a mystery to be uncovered. I could never give myself to someone that superficial. The guy has never picked up a book in his whole life and he shoots animals for enjoyment and puts their heads on his wall. I could never be with him."

Lexa's gaze was still fixed onto hers and for a moment their eyes were locked.

"Not many women would see it that way," Lexa said quietly.

"Well I'm not like them," Clarke said, returning her focus to her breakfast.

"I can see that," Lexa replied still unable to look away from her.

 _Intelligent and independent_ Lexa thought. _She's remarkable._

Lexa found herself staring a bit too hard as the blonde took a bite of her own croissant, her blonde hair tucked behind one of her ears as she ate.

 _She is one of your residents_ Lexa reminded herself. _You must remain neutral. A good landlord does not get too close to her tenants._

"Mmm," Clarke said, looking up at Lexa in surprise at how good her breakfast tasted. "This is amazing. Gustus is really talented."

Lexa tried to ignore the thrill Clarke's moan of enjoyment had sent through her body.

"Yes he is. We are lucky that he is so loyal to this house else another might have convinced him to another more prestigious role."

"Well it's really good," Clarke said, wiping crumbs from her lips gently.

Lexa felt as if the room was getting hotter and tried so hard not to noticed those lips but found it impossible. Her mind seemed to slip into a daze and she found herself daydreaming.

Clarke looked down and brushed a few crumbs from her chest and Lexa quickly inhaled and turned her head.

 _Stop_ it she told herself. _It is inappropriate and degrading to Clarke and oh lord why does she have to moan like that when she eats._

Lexa rolled her eyes.

Clarke was making it very difficult for her to maintain a professional distance or maybe it had just been a very long time since Lexa had been around someone she found so visually appealing.

"I could eat a hundred of these," Clarke said in between mouthfuls, gesturing the pile of croissants in the middle of the table."

"Eat as many as you like," Lexa said politely, her natural reflex to be a good host overruling her desire for Clarke to stop making innocent noises that her imagination turned into something obscene.

Clarke reached for several more and put them on her plate and Lexa stared down at her own plate and quietly finished her breakfast, avoiding each noise the blonde made and what it did to her.

  
Anya watched them from the back of the dining room with her arms crossed and the turned around and headed into the kitchen with a broad grin.

"The new recruits start today," Gustus said in a gruff voice, "that's all I need more strangers gallavanting around the place."

"Always so cheery Gustus," Anya joked, "don't judge them before you've met them."

Suddenly there was a knock at the back door of the kitchen. Anya and Gustus looked at each other. Only the staff used that exit and no one would ever knock.

Anya went over and opened the door to find Raven standing there.

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Raven?" Anya asked in surprise. "Why are you using this entrance?"

Raven raised her hands up.

"I couldn't exactly let Lexa see me could I now?"

Anya glanced over her shoulder. Gustus was busy cooking and ignoring everything but his work. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Follow me!" she urged. "There's quiet area in the garden. No one will see us there."

Before Raven could protest Anya had yanked her away and was leading her down a path lined by tall hedges.

Once they were in an enclosed area, Anya led Raven to a wooden bench and they both sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked, leaning towards Raven.

"Octavia and Bellamy start today. I thought I'd see how it was going. Plus I had some ideas."

"I haven't met them yet but I thought the point of them being here was so that you wouldn't be seen and they could help."

Raven shrugged.

"Yeah it was but then I had time to think about it and I wanted to help more."

Anya smiled broadly as if it had suddenly dawned on her what Raven was doing there.

"Why Raven Reyes," she said in a honeyed voice, "were you lonely?"

Raven pouted as if annoyed that she'd been caught out and Anya put one hand on her knee.

"All that talk of romance got you heated huh? There's no need to be embarrassed. We both have certain - needs."

Raven looked down at the hand resting on her knee but didn't move it and Anya put one hand behind the brunette's head and brought their lips together. Anya kissed her deeply, her hand sliding over the knee as Raven became lost in the kiss.

Raven pulled back suddenly.

"Won't Lexa be mad at you for this?" I mean is it allowed?"

Anya grinned.

"No, yes and she doesn't have to know about it. No one does. The beautiful women that I choose to kiss are my business."

Raven grinned and quickly returned to Anya's embrace, stealing hurried kisses as they made out heatedly on the bench. It quickly escalated and it was only Anya hearing her name being called that stopped them from going further.


	8. Jealousy thy Name is Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself feeling a bit jealous when Octavia and Bellamy arrive at Polis Manor and Octavia and Anya spy on the pair.

"So this is where you've been hiding?"

"Octavia! Bellamy!"

Lexa was startled at how quickly Clarke moved from her breakfast chair to greet her new employees. A part of her eyed them with distaste at how easily Clarke showed them affection. Clarke had talked with her and never mentioned having an interest in anyone and Lexa knew that she had no right to feel jealous but she did.

"You should both be training with Indra. I can't imagine she gave you a reprieve so soon."

"I haven't seen them in so long. Can we just have some time to catch up before I start my chores?"

Clarke smiled at Lexa and it was so genuine and warm that Lexa found herself agreeing before even knew what she was saying.

Clarke hugged her suddenly, which made Lexa freeze awkwardly as the blonde's arms came around her. When they slipped away Lexa found herself longing for their return but said nothing as Clarke led them away promising just to be a few minutes, shining that dazzling smile at Lexa.

  
"So that's the new boss huh? She seems a bit of a hardass."

Clarke didn't look up at Bellamy as she sat down on a sofa in a private reading room. Octavia sat beside her while Bellamy kept on his feet.

"She's er not as bad as she seems."

Octava narrowed her eyes, frowning at her friend. Raven had told her the plan and she had refused at first but her and Bellamy both desperately needed the job.

"Wait, isn't she holding you hostage?"

"Sort of," Clarke said still avoiding eye contact. "It's complicated... Anyway it's great to see you both. So you're working here now. That's amazing."

"We're here to make sure you're okay," Bellamy told her, "and because my new wife needs to eat and I didn't have a job."

Clarke's lips parted as she smiled in amusement.

"So you and Echo are doing well then? I'm so happy for you."

Clarke got to her feet and put her arms around Bellamy just as Lexa was passing by. Lexa caught her eye and Clarke felt guilty suddenly though she didnt understand why. She pulled back from him.

"Miss Woods," she said formally, "I'm sorry. I know that I need to make a start on my duties."

Lexa wore that look Clarke recognised that meant her mood was growing foul. Clarke darted her eyes away putting some distance between her and Bellamy.

"Of course Clarke. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just forgot to give you this."

Lexa handed Clarke her copy of Dracula, the one she had secretly been reading each day.

Clarke took it and held it to her chest with a broad smile, blinking as she lifted her eyes slowly up to meet Lexa's.

"Or didn't you think I'd noticed that you had been reading it when you were meant to be tidying my private quarters?"

Clarke blushed and her smile widened.

"Thank you. I'll return it to you when I finish, I promise."

Lexa's lips curved up ever so slightly at the corners, in that way Clarke saw them do when Lexa was amused but trying not to show it. It usually worked as most of the time, people didn't notice the subtleties of how Lexa expressed emotion.

"There's no hurry. Now I have work to do as I'm sure you all do when you finish reaquainting. I'll be in my study."

Clarke's eyes lowered as she held the book close to her and Lexa walked away. When she turned around with a smile on her face, Octavia and Bellamy were both staring at her.

"Oh, that kind of complicated," Bellamy joked with a wide smile.

Clarke didn't reply, just avoiding their eyes altogether.

"You probably should go and find Indra. I can't imagine she'll be happy if you bunk off on your first day to talk to me."

Octavia got to her feet and hugged Clarke.

"I'll be around if you need me," Octavia told her.

"We both will," Bellamy added.

Clarke beamed at them both, so happy to see some of her friends again. When they left she looked down at the book with a bashful smile, tracing the cover thinking how sweet and thoughtful Lexa could be sometimes. Clarke had been finding her company not only tolerable recently but actually enjoyable. She was intelligent and as opinionated and passionate in her beliefs as Clarke and though they often disagreed, on the whole their beliefs were fairly aligned on the most important stuff and Lexa was always gracious and polite and encouraging of Clarke's reading habits, something Clarke was not used to at all.

  
"Where is she? Surely she must have returned by now?"

Finn gulped down his drink and slammed his empty tankard on the table, three women draped over him.

"Who knows?" Monty replied, a tankard in his own hand. "Maybe she's likes it up there. The beast is rich."

"Richer than even you," Jasper joked.

Him and Monty both burst out laughing but Finn glared at them menacingly, Jasper particularly.

"Did you forget who is responsibly for employing you in this village?"

Jasper gulped and Monty raised his eyebrows thankful he didn't have to answer to Finn himself.

"Of course not. I am always grateful to you and loyal and Clarke will come back soon, I'm sure."

Monty shot his best friend a look of disgust but Jasper shrugged back at him as if to say 'what else can I do?'.

"You're right," Finn said moodily, "Woods is ridiciously wealthy. It's really a shame that she doesn't share it with the rest of us."

"But aren't you the richest person in-?" Jasper started.

Finn cut him off with an intimidating stare.

"Maybe we should do something about it. Take back the town for ourselves."

Monty and Jasper looked at each other knowing that this was going to be bad.

"We spread a few rumours, even worse than the last one. We make sure people are more afraid of her then ever and then- ah wait. I have an idea."

"An idea?" Monty joked, "you've been thinking? I didn't know you did that. Isn't that a dangerous pastime for someone like you? Your head might explode."

Jasper had to stifle a drunken giggle. Finn just grinned as if he had figured out how to get everything he wanted.

  
"Clarke, you severly underestimate the impact that ideas of enlightenment raised about liberty being a natural right by birth had on the French people during the revolution."

"Lexa they were starving and the palace was made of gold. Of course poverty and class inequality was the biggest motivator for revolution."

"I'm not saying that wasn't a major contributor. I'm just saying that you can't underestimate the influence that enlightened thinkers had at the time and how it played a part in what became the French philosopy concerning liberty and the rights of man."

Anya and Octavia were out in the hallway. Octavia was patrolling the area and both of them had been eavesdropping on the debate for some time as Lexa and Clarke talked in her study. They their ears pressed to the door.

"I can't hear them properly through this thick door. What are they debating now?" Anya asked.

"The French Revolution," Octavia replied.

Anya sighed in frustration and pulled away from the door.

"This is not working. She's been here for weeks and nothing has happened. They need help to kickstart this relationship."

"Maybe they just don't like each other that way," Gaia said, curiously watching the pair.

Octavia and Anya both gave her an incredulous look.

"Gaia," Anya urged, "I actually saw Lexa smile the other day. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen her actually smile? And guess who made her smile."

Anya pointed at the door.

"Move, she's leaving," Octavia said quickly.

The three of them shifted hurriedly and tried to act natural. When Clarke exited the study, feather duster in hand, they were all standing in different positions and she glanced at them.

"What's that?" Octavia said, nodding to the item her hands.

"Arabian Nights. Lexa thought I might like it. I just finished The Three Musketeers and returned it to her."

"That's nice of her," Octavia replied.

"It is," Clarke said thoughtfully, "well I better get moving. I've still got to finish the laundry."

The three women around her were oddly quiet and Clarke just went on her way.

"You see Gaia. She's giving her gifts. She might as well just tear out her heart and put it on a platter that spells out 'I want you' and give it to her. We have to help them."

Gaia shook her head with a groan.

"It's our duty. To Arkadia and the entire household. It's for the people."

Octavia groaned now.

"You're so dramatic. No wonder you and Raven get along. By the way she's waiting for you at the end of the hall. I hid her behind the curtain. You two are so gonna get caught one of these times."

"Not me," Anya grinned, "I'm too good to get caught."

She headed straight down the hallway to find her leaving the other two women shaking their head at her.


	9. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke to TonDC for the day at Anya's urging and the pair struggle to contain their feelings for each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Lexa asked nervously. "What if she says no?"

Anya shoved Lexa lightly in front of Clarke's bedroom door the next day, having talked her into making another gesture.

"This is your chance. Seize the day. Carpe diem and all that. You'll sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset together."

Lexa took a deep breath and knocked on the door firmly as Anya disappeared around the corner.

Clarke answered, dressed in simple blue and white dress with her hair styled straight.

"Lexa, good morning. I'm not late for my chores am I?"

"No," Lexa said trying to appear calm even though her heart was pounding, "you have been doing a fine job recently and I thought that you had earned youself a day off. I came to invite you to travel with me into TonDC for the day."

Clarke flashed her a big smile.

"Really? You want me to go with you? I've never been to TonDC - or anywhere for that matter."

Lexa kept her hands behind her back for fear Clarke would see them shaking.

"Well today you can change that. Would you be interested?"

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa and hugged her and the brunette went very still, at a loss how to react. The hug lingered and then Clarke pulled away, a sweet smile playing on her lips. Lexa just nodded awkwardly.

  
A little while later Lexa was standing outside her carriage, waiting for Clarke to arrive. When she did she had styled her hair up in a neat bun and was wearing an elegant, warm brown coat. Lexa found herself staring again but then she bowed down and held out her hand.

Clarke was taken aback by the gesture and hesitantly reached out to take Lexa's gloved hand. Lexa's hand closed around her own fingers and she guided Clarke up into the carriage before circling around and entering at the other side.

Lexa was wearing a black suit and long black coat and held a small cane in one hand. She looked very fancy and her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck into a low ponytail.

"I'm so excited," Clarke said, as the horse carriage started to move. "I've always wanted to visit TonDC. I hear there's Museums and Art Galleries and the biggest book shop you've ever seen."

Lexa chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Not the biggest I've ever seen. That would be the Royal Danish library for me. That was a sight. You would love it there."

"I would love to travel anywhere," Clarke joked. "I've never left Arkadia. There was never the opportunity and it certainly isn't encouraged for women to be well travelled there. They barely like it that I read."

Clarke sighed, looking out the windows into the distance.

"I didn't fit in there. Most people just thought I was odd."

Lexa smiled.

"Being odd is not such a bad thing. I find you rather interesting."

"You do?" Clarke asked softly, moving closer to Lexa without realising.

"Of course. You hold a decent conversation at least. After all how many women can debate the French revolution with me or talk about the great artists of the Renaissance?"

Clarke smiled at her, her eyes dropping to Lexa's lips every now and then.

"Will it be a long ride?" Clarke asked suddenly.

"Unfortunately so. I would not go if I wasn't in need of some supplies but we can surely find some way to keep ourselves occupied can't we?"

Clarke wondered at what point, everything Lexa said to her had begun to sound like innuendo's in her mind. Her dreams about Lexa had been growing stronger, even her daydreams.

Each day she woke wondering thinking of Lexa and it was getting harder and harder to ignore her fast developing crush. The truth was that Clarke really enjoyed her company. She was interesting to talk to, had impeccable manners (when her bad temper didn't get the better of her) and very passionate and Clarke's heart beat a little faster everytime she was near.

"So what did you think of the Arabian Nights?" Lexa asked. "Queen Scheherazade is a magnificent narrator is she not?"

Clarke's eyes lit up as she began to discuss at length the ways in which the tales had intrigued her. Lexa happily listened to her talk so passionately, her eyes flicking up to Clarke's and then dropping every now and then to her lips. Lexa found herself studying every inch of her face.

The way the sun lit her eyes so that they were the colour of the sky. The way her lips quirked back when she spoke and how they tended to part and give Lexa a flash of teeth when she smiled. Clarke was beautiful but not just because of her exterior features. Lexa had travelled the world and seen many beautiful and diverse women. It was her mind that captivated Lexa.

She had a quick, analytical mind and a heart full of passion. She was open and generous and often challenged Lexa's own ideas. It had been a long time since Lexa had met an equal in that respect and yet it was something deeper than that. Clarke possessed a spirit that Lexa was drawn to like someone huddling around a warm flame in the middle of winter.

 _She is remarkable_ Lexa thought as she listened to her talk and talk for ages. _Anya was right. I need to show her how remarkable she is for she seems to have no concept of it._

  
"Did she really take her to TonDC for the day?" Raven asked.

Anya held her new girlfriend in her arms behind the royal red curtains in one of Polis Manor's grand hallways and was kissing her senseless, her hands slipping to secret places.

"Uh-huh," she replied, unbuttoning Raven's trousers.

"Wow. Clarke will love that. She's always wanted go there."

Anya pulled back, barely centimeteres from Raven's face.

"It was my idea," she said with a grin. "Lexa has no idea how to sweep a woman off her feet."

"And you do?' Raven asked with a broad smile.

Anya dipped Raven backwards, leaning over her.

"Mon cherie, of course."

Anya's smile was so confident that Raven couldn't resist and let Anya sweep her up off of her feet and carry her towards her private quarters.

  
When Clarke's back hit her pillow that night after returning from TonDC late, she felt both exhausted and elated. The day had been magnificent. Lexa had shown her so many new sights, the museums, the grand art gallery with classical scuplture and renaissance art and the book shop, rows and rows of books. Lexa let her choose any she wished and offered to buy it for her. They walked through the park and stopped at a cozy café in the centre.

Then Lexa took her to her first play and she watched Medea performed, practically on the edge of her seat the whole time.

It was a dream.

But the best part had been the company. Clarke could not imagine spending such a day with anyone else.

 _She's incredible_ Clarke thought. _What's happening between us? What is this that I'm feeling? I care about her._

Clarke groaned and curled up against her pillow knowing that her dreams would be particularly vivid that evening.

There was a sudden knock at her door and Clarke leapt to her feet. It had to be Lexa. Her heart was pounding and she felt unsteady but she rushed to open the door.

Lexa was standing there, in her nightdress already, her hair now down loose around her neck. She looked nervous and the sight of her stole Clarke's breath from her.

"I just wanted to give you this. I thought you might want it seeing as you enjoyed the play so much."

Lexa held out her hand and the copy of Medea and Clarke reached to take it with shaky hands. Her fingers slipped over Lexa's as she took the book from her and it was like an electric shock had raced through her skin.

"Thank you. I did - enjoy it. It was amazing. Thank you."

Clarke didn't know when she had lost the power to speak but she stumbled over her words as her pulse raced.

Lexa was staring at her lips and all Clarke could see was the brunette's own plump ones inviting her in. She held her breath as they moved closer and then pride reminded Clarke where she was and why she was in Lexa's home in the first place.

Clarke pulled back sharply, pressing her lips tightly together and Lexa reacted as though struck.

"Er - I'm pretty exhausted. I should get some sleep."

"Of course," Lexa said, nodding slowly. "I will leave you now."

"Goodnight Lexa," Clarke said, her hands folded in her lap.

Lexa was gazing at her, looking at her in a way that sent a shiver through her entire body.

"Sleep well Clarke," she replied.

Lexa opened the door, shooting a glance back over her shoulder at her and Clarke could not look away from her. Lexa closed the door and Clarke turned away and finally exhaled.

 _What is happening?_ she thought. _I've never felt like this before._

Little did Clarke know that on the other side of the door, Lexa was standing with her eyes closed and her fists clenched feeling exactly the same. She opened her eyes and looked skyward wondering how this could have happened to her again after she promised herself it never would.

Lexa pressed her lips together and blinked, lowering her head, almost in disbelief at the way her own heart betrayed her now.

_I can't go through this again. Not after Costia. Not again._


	10. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke struggle with their feelings for one another yet find it difficult to avoid each other and a walk in the garden descends into some fun. Anya convinces Raven that the pair are falling for each other.

Finn knocked on Raven's door one morning quite insistently. When Raven answered, she looked as if he'd interrupted something.

"Miss Reyes. I have something to discuss. Can I come in?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Um no," Raven replied with a glare. "What do you want Finn?"

"Are you not concerned about your friend Clarke Griffin? She has been absent for some time now. Ms Woods should not be detaining people without court proceedings."

Raven would've felt guiltier about it had Anya not told her how much time Clarke and Lexa were actually spending together.

"I propose we take action to bring her home."

Raven frowned at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Clarke is safe and well and Lexa owns the whole village."

"Ha," Finn scoffed, leaning forward on the door frame as his eyes roamed Raven's body, "I am not afraid of anything. I will march there myself and demand her return."

Raven kept one hand on the door ready to close it at any minute.

"Er- good luck with that. Look, it's early and I really have to go."

Raven closed the door quickly, bolting it. Anya came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Who was at the door babe?"

"Finn," Raven said with a note of disgust.

Anya hugged her tighter.

"Uh really. What'd he want?"

"He plans to confront Lexa to bring Clarke home."

Anya spun her her around in alarm.

"No, no, no, the plan is working. She can't leave yet."

"When will she be returning then An? She's stuck there because of me."

"Hopefully never! That's the point and stuck isn't the word I would use. She's having a great time."

Raven didn't seem convinced so Anya cupped her face and brought it closer.

"Come by the house this afternoon and I'll prove it to you."

Raven gave in and nodded and Anya kissed her on the lips drawing her back towards the bedroom.

  
Lexa had tried to avoid Clarke for a few days but it seemed everywhere she turned the blonde seemed to appear as if by magic. Their almost kiss was embarrassing. Lexa wasn't even sure if Clarke felt the same. In fact she was sure she mustn't feel the same.

She decided that a walk in the garden would clear her head. It was cold and snow lay everywhere but the garden was quite beautiful in the winter.

Just a few strides in and she turned a corner to find Clarke seated on a small bench, reading. Lexa wondered if she should walk away before she noticed her but then Clarke looked up and it was too late.

"Hi," Clarke said, closing her book.

She was wearing a thick coat, just as Lexa was and her hands were covered with gloves.

"I didn't think anyone else would be out here in this weather," Clarke said.

"I wanted to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

Lexa heard the words slip from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Okay if I wouldn't be imposing."

"Not at all," Lexa said. "Join me."

Clarke got to her feet and pushed the book into a deep coat pocket. For a few seconds they walked in awkward silence but then Clarke spoke first.

"It's really beautiful out here today."

Lexa turned her head, watching as Clarke took in her surroundings, her blue eyes contrasting with the blanket of snow that lay over the entire landscape. They walked to a small bridge over the pond, which was frozen solid and Lexa stopped in the spot.

"This used to be my favourite place in the whole garden. Costia said I was odd for loving the cold so much. She prefered the summer. She was _why_ I loved the summer."

"It's as if time has stopped still when it's like this. Like someone has waved a hand and frozen everything and yet there's still life. It's just quieter like it's waiting for spring to be reborn again."

Lexa felt her heart beating faster as she turned her head. Clarke was leaning forward on the bridge, a far off look in her eyes. Lexa ached to brush the stray strands of blonde hair back from her face and to lean in and bring her lips towards her own. She longed to taste her, to worship her. Lexa was falling and it was happening faster than she had anticipated.

"Do you think you will ever be able to move on and find love again?" Clarke asked, her eyes meeting Lexa's as she turned her head.

The question hung in the air between them.

"I don't know," Lexa said honestly, looking down, "it still hurts and who would have the patience to wait for a lost cause like me."

Clarke blinked and reached out to place her hand over Lexa's.

"You aren't a lost cause and you would be worth the wait."

Lexa found she was holding her breath. She stared at the hand on top her own, taken aback at the feelings it stirred in her. She raised her head slowly, her gaze travelling up Clarke's arm and shoulders and neck until she reached that warm blue stare. Lexa's breath caught in her throat and she barely even blinked as they stared at each other. She was just about to lean in when someone yelled her name advising that someone was at the front door and Lexa snapped out of it.

"I have to answer that," she whispered.

Clarke pulled back and Lexa drew away to go and see to her visitor, her coat flying up at the back as she walked, as if it was a cape.

The air felt chillier now and Clarke pulled up her hood covering her hair in an attempt to keep the cold from her face.

  
Lexa strode towards the front entrance with Indra by her side, still affected by the event in the garden.

She smartened herself up, her face a mask of indifference now as she prepared for business.

"Open the door," Lexa advised.

Indra opened the door and Finn Collins stood at the entrance, dressed more pompous than she'd ever seen him.

"Miss Woods, I demand the return of Clarke Griffin immediately. You have no right to-"

Lexa nodded and Indra slammed the door and stood in front of it, ready in case Finn tried anything. Lexa turned away and strode back to the garden, entirely unimpressed with Finn's appearance at her manor house and searched for Clarke.

When she got back to the garden, Clarke was nowhere to be seen and Lexa frowned, frustrated that the moment had been ruined. She stood in the centre of the garden looking around for any sign of the blonde. It was only when she felt something hit her softly in the back of the head she felt a smirk come to her lips and knew where Clarke was. She turned and only saw a tree but rushed for it and saw Clarke running away laughing.

Not one to be beaten Lexa chased her and stopped, trying to gather up the snow into the largest snowball she could create. She lifted it but another snowball surprised her and it fell from her hands and fell apart. Clarke laughed and Lexa chased her, picking up and throwing snowballs whenever she could. Clarke was quick but she hit her coat once or twice and Lexa finally caught her and they fell down in the snow together laughing.

Lexa picked up some snow and threw it on Clarke to get her revenge, taking great joy in exacting it and Clarke raised her hands.

"Okay, okay I give up."

"Are you sure? Because if you run away again, I will catch you. You can't escape me so easily."

Clarke and Lexa gazed at each other, with broad smiles on their faces, falling even deeper as their eyes remained locked.

  
"Do you see that?" Anya said, pointing down at the two women as they chased each other around the garden and threw snowballs at each other.

Raven could not believe her eyes when she looked out at the grand window and saw the two of them playing like children together. Octavia strode in ready for business.

"What's going on?"

"Look!"

Anya waved her over to the window and Octavia moved over to peek.

"Oh _that_. They've been dancing around each other like lovesick puppies for a while now. It can only be a matter of time before one of them cracks and kisses the other."

Raven watched as Lexa caught Clarke and they fell onto the floor laughing. They way Clarke was looking at Lexa, so happy, so smitten. Raven had not seen her like that with anyone ever and she hadn't even thought Lexa was capable of being so joyful. She had been stern and intimidating and here she was engaging in such childish play with her best friend.

"Alright, I see it," she told Anya. "They're crazy about each other. We'll have to find a way to stop Finn from messing it up."

Anya grinned and kissed her on the cheek with happiness.

"Leave it to me. I'll come up with something."

Clarke brushed off her coat and entered the manor house several minutes later, heading upstairs to put her book away. She passed Octavia on the way and greeted her, heading towards her room as she had planned only but when she saw the open door she couldn't help sneaking over to the large windows and looking down at the garden one more time. Lexa was there brushing down her coat and shaking out her hair. She looked up at the sky, her green eyes so dark and intriguing as inspected the grounds.

Clarke found herself watching her movements. It felt a little weird to be doing what she was doing and she turned away, taken aback by the strength of her own feelings for the woman. Just the sight of her did something to her heart. It pounded as if it had a mind of its own, her pulse raced and her mouth went dry as if she was in need of water. She felt light and giddy and strangely content and almost looked forward to seeing Lexa again, even just in glimpses.

She turned and headed towards her room, her mind and heart full of possibility and didn't see Lexa glancing up at the window just seconds later as if she had sensed Clarke watching somehow.


	11. Falling Into Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a gift for Clarke and plans an evening of entertainment and the pair find they can resist each other no longer.

"He is going to be trouble."

"I think you're right," Anya replied.

Raven and Anya were concealed at the back of the tavern, watching Finn rouse a group of drunk villagers with tales about Lexa. He was telling all manner of falsehoods, stories about people being dragged from their homes by her monstrous guards, tales of her overcharging and allowing the village to go into ruin.

"My cart lost a wheel on that damned raised cobblestone," an elderly man complained.

"That's because he drives like a maniac. There's nothing wrong with the cobblestone," Raven whispered.

"And last winter all my crops failed and she still expected me to pay for the seeds I purchased from her."

"He left them out far too long. Wouldn't listen to anyone who told him they weren't going to survive the winter."

Raven leaned into Anya's neck, whispering as each man took their turn finding fault with their landlord.

Finn put one leg on a small chair, leaning on it as he addressed the crowd.

"I say we take charge of our own fate, take the land for ourselves. We men should not have to be under the yoke of that foul woman any longer!"

"He's riling them all up," Anya whispered, "and they are eating it up. This could get dangerous."

"What do we do?"

"Let me think about this one. For now just keep an eye on him and warn me if it gets worse."

Raven brought her tankard to her mouth and took a gulp.

"So what's your next move with the two love birds? What's grand romantic scheme is next?"

Anya grinned at her.

"Patience mon cherie. These things take time."

"Like you were patient with me?" Raven joked.

Anya leaned in even closer to her.

"Ah but we are not Lexa and Clarke are we?"

"No we are not," Raven said flashing a grin at the playful, charming woman.

  
Lexa's heart beat fast as she spied Clarke opening the curtains and dusting the windows a few mornings later. She walked with purpose towards the blonde, her hair tied back at the nape of her neck. Clarke was climbing up on a chair trying to reach the top of the window frame and Lexa eyed her as the chair wobbled. Suddenly Clarke slipped and Lexa caught her instinctively.

Clarke looked up at her in surprise, while Lexa just blinked, glancing around herself wondering what had just happened. Clarke held her breath as she gazed at Lexa, memorising the flecks of green in her eyes, roaming her eyes over that sculpted face with its high cheeks and strong jaw line.

Lexa turned her head to find herself looking straight into Clarke's eyes who was looking at her curiously. Lexa set her down awkwardly.

"Thank you."

"Erm - I wanted to show you something. Would you please accompany me?"

Clarke nodded, still a little affected and followed Lexa as she strode down the corridors. When they reached some double doors that Clarke normally found locked, Lexa turned around.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Clarke laughed.

Lexa just smiled softly at her.

"It's a surprise. Close them."

Clarke agreed, still amused and Lexa opened the doors wide and then took Clarke's hands in her own.

"Keep them closed," she urged. "Just a little longer."

Lexa led her into the grand room and then stood back, letting her hands slip from Clarke's.

"Okay you can open your eyes."

Clarke opened them and then her eyes grew wide as the sight of more books than she had ever seen in her life filled her vision. It was a library, a grand library, with shelves stacked up to the ceilings and a reading area in the centre.

"Lexa... it's wonderful. There's more books here than I can ever read in a lifetime."

"I hope you can clean faster than you can read," Lexa joked, "because it's badly in need of dusting."

Clarke smiled at Lexa. She knew that this was a gift for her and not a chore, much as Lexa might pretend it was to conceal her kindess.

"You are not who I thought you were," she said, touching Lexa's forearm.

Lexa glanced down at the hand nervously.

"I also would like to invite you to an informal evening of music tonight at dinner. I've arranged for a pianist to visit the manor. I thought it might make a nice change and you said that you had never been to a ball, so it will be like a private ball."

Lexa released that she was rambling but Clarke was just smiling at her as if listening to every word.

"I gladly accept your invitation."

Lexa bowed formally, taking Clarke's hand and kissing it chastely.

"I look forward to it fair maiden."

Clarke blinked rapidly but made no move to retrieve her hand. Lexa looked up at her with a warm gaze before regaining her senses and releasing her hand.

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lexa asked as Anya combed back her hair.

"It's an amazing idea. There'll be music, candlelight, dancing. You'll sweep her from her feet and she'll be unable to resist you."

"But she might not feel the same. I mean, I don't even know what is happening between us. What if this is too much and I scare her away?"

Anya combed through her hair, trimming the ends with a small pair of scissors.

"It will be magnificent and you know exactly what is happening. You are just afraid to admit it. Be bold. Be daring."

Anya finished and showed Lexa a mirror. She did look neater but she felt it didn't suit her. Lexa shook her head and Anya went back to styling it. When she was finished she brought Lexa's back hair tying the loose waves at her nape.

Lexa was wearing an smart blue evening jacket and ruffled shirt.

"Bold. Daring," Lexa repeated with determination.

"Now go get 'em," Anya told her. "Go and sweep her off her feet."

Lexa got to her feet and inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and opening them again before heading for the entrance to the dance hall. She waited for Clarke to arrived so that they could enter together as formality dictated.

When Clarke arrived in a red dress, her hair styled in curls, Lexa had to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful," Lexa said, stepping towards her.

They linked arms and walked into the hall where the music was already playing. As soon as they reached the dancing area, Lexa's nerves increased but Clarke positioned Lexa so that their hands joined one one side and slipped Lexa's other hand around her waist. Lexa swallowed but held her nerve and began to guide Clarke in time with the music.

"You really do look beautiful. I know I've already said so but... you do."

Lexa felt so awkward, fumbling over her words but Clarke just moved closer to her, so that their bodies were touching.

"Lexa?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest as they moved to the music and Lexa felt as if her heart was leaping from her mouth. Clarke seemed content to stay there and she didn't move her.

"This was a good idea," Clarke mumbled, "it's nice."

"Now who won't stop talking?" Lexa asked in a low voice.

Clarke smiled in amusement but didn't reply, her eyes closed as she listened to Lexa's heartbeat and the music playing around them.

Clarke lifted her head suddenly, staring into Lexa's eyes and the brunette saw a longing in them that reflected her own.

"Let's go into the garden," Lexa whispered.

Clarke nodded slowly and Lexa led her towards the broad open doors and out into the dark garden under the moonlight. They walked for a little bit and then Clarke shivered.

"The snow is melted but it's still cold."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"Then I'll have to keep you warm."

Lexa drew her closer and could resist no more. She pressed her lips to Clarke's, finally allowing herself the moment she had been wanting for some time. Clarke responded softly, slow at first as if unsure but then she kissed her back and it spurred Lexa on to keep going.

It was divine, heaven, so sweet and gently and so immensely intoxicating. Clarke's perfume was invading her senses as Lexa wrapped her arms around her back as if wanting to holder her even closer, despite how their bodies already pressed tightly together. Lexa pulled back, her hand on Clarke's chin, her fingers moving gently against her soft cheeks. They both opened their eyes slowly, drawing back just enough to see each other.

"Lexa..." Clarke breathed.

Lexa moved in again, unable to resist taking a second opportunity to kiss the woman in front of her. Clarke responded right away, holding onto the back of Lexa's neck with one hand as their lips moved together as they kissed like it was their last night on earth.

"Not here," Lexa whispered gently inbetween kisses, "my room."

Clarke continued stealing kisses and somehow they managed to slip away around the garden and into the house towards Lexa's bedroom because it was the closest.


	12. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's happy moment is disturbed when trouble brews in Arkadia and Lexa makes a selfless decision that breaks her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut in this chapter.

Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke's back as she lay on her front, naked in her bed, with her legs up in the air. They couldn't stop smiling at each other as the brunette's fingers traced down her spine, studying each bone.

Neither of them knew what to say. The evening had been perfect. First the dance and then the kiss and then this...

"You could stay here forever you know," Lexa said quietly, "if you wanted to. We could travel the world each year and I would share all the wonders of the world with you."

Clarke frowned.

"If only I could. There's just..."

Lexa understood all too well. She had seen how Clarke worried over leaving her mother alone in Arkadia.

"Your mother," Lexa replied, lowering her eyes.

"I'm technically still your prisoner too," Clarke said half-joking.

Lexa knew that it wasn't truly a joke. Clarke didn't like being held by the debt. It made the relationship between them unequal and Clarke couldn't be anyone's inferior.

Lexa didn't want to let her go but she knew a moment would come when she would have to and for the first moment in a long time she felt absolutely clear about what she felt for Clarke.

"What if I let you go?" Lexa said softly. "Would you come back to me?"

Clarke half sat up, pushing herself up with one arm and turning towards her.

"You never forgive a debt. You said it wasn't fair to everyone else who paid."

Lexa reached out and touched her face gently.

"You aren't everyone else. I would forgive you."

Clarke opened her mouth as if to say something and the someone knocked at the door.

"What is it?" Lexa asked, adding that note of authority she always did when it came to her role as the ruler of the household.

"Is Clarke there?" Anya asked. "She's not in her room and we have some important news. It's urgent. It's about her mother."

Clarke looked stricken suddenly and got up to dress as soon as she could. Lexa did the same but her gaze remained on Clarke, deeply concerned now.

Clarke swung open the door to a surprised Anya.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Finn has her. He's trying to have her put away for her own good. He's stirring up a mob."

Clarke hurried to head out of the door but then stopped and looked back at Lexa drawing back towards her. Lexa sat on the end of the bed, her shirt open at the top, her hair loose around it.

"Go," Lexa said quietly. "I release you. Go to your mother."

Clarke paused as if torn but then she grew determined and turned away, striding out of the room with purpose.

"Lexa?" Anya asked in surprise as the brunette's hands came up to her head, brushing back through her hair, "what are you doing?"

"Letting her go," Lexa said softly.

"I understand that but why? You could have allowed her to go to her mother. You didn't need to release her forever. Why would you do that?"

"Because I love her," Lexa said sadly, "and I cannot keep her here if she doesn't want to be here. It's up to her."

Lexa lowered her head in despair at her selfless act. She knew that it was the right thing to do but her heart was broken. She might never return to her.

Anya sat down on the bed beside her and brought her arm around her.

"Oh Lexa," she just said.

Lexa turned and hugged her in a way Anya was not accustomed to.

"I love her," she muttered. "I really love her."

Anya brushed the back of her head, rocking her back and forward.

"I know my sweet girl. I know."

The Night Before

Lexa had led Clarke to her bedroom before she knew what she was doing. They stole kisses even on the way, barely able to keep their hands from each other and once they were inside and the door was closed, Lexa stopped, gazing at Clarke as if she couldn't believe it was even happening.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, in a whisper, her green eyes searching Clarke's for any sign of hesistation.

Instead she found blue eyes gazing back at her with a mixture of wonder and longing and then certainty. Clarke moved forward, wrapping her hands around Lexa's back and neck to kiss her again. Lexa sighed into the kiss and turned them around so that she could place Clarke down on the bed.

As their mouths met, Lexa's hands ran down Clarke's thighs and up to the edges of her dress. She lifted it up and Clarke reached up her arms to allow her to slide the fabric off. Clarke pulled at Lexa's jacket, slipping it back from her body before fumbling to untuck and unbutton the long shirt as Lexa unbuttoned her trousers and pushed them down, only moving back to remove them all together and throw them to one side.

Clarke pulled her back down instantly rejoining their lips and Lexa lowered herself on top of her, angling her head to one side to deepen the kiss. Suddenly they slowed, both not wanting to rush the moment. Lexa moved down to the side of Clarke's neck, her lips parting as she started to suck gently and then delicately soothe the area with her tongue.

Clarke exhaled suddenly, so very deeply and Lexa heard it and was spurred on, but a part of her wanted to check again that Clarke was comfortable with this.

"Is this okay?"

"A-ha," Clarke replied, her eyes now firmly closed.

"Just tell me if it isn't."

"It is, just for the love of God don't stop doing it."

A cocky smirk appeared on Lexa's lips, a surge of confidence rushing through her and she did as she was told and spent some time building Clarke's arousal, kissing the side of her neck with enthusiasm.

Clarke turned her head with a deep sigh, allowing Lexa full access to the area and then as one of Lexa's hands grazed over her breasts by accident, long fingers brushing past her attentive nipple, Clarke grabbed her hand and placed it fully on her breast in frustration. Lexa got the message and began to massage it, before quickly moving to replace her hand with her mouth. Clarke glanced down in surprise at her sudden shift and saw Lexa with her eyes closed, sucking on the breast, her lips closed around it.

She looked as if she was in heaven right then but then she lowered herself, kissing over Clarke's soft belly and down her thighs. Lexa slipped herself between then and buried her head in the centre and Clarke gasped, her eyebrows raising in surprise. Lexa was enthusiastic and whatever she was doing, sent Clarke dizzy as she felt compelled to throw her head back. She grabbed the back of Lexa's head, tangling her hand in soft, chestnut waves of hair to keep her right there and then Lexa's tongue went somewhere new and Clarke actually cried out, making a noise between a whimper and a moan of pure pleasure.

"Don't stop," Clarke gasped.

"Oh!"

"Oh God!"

"Lexa!"

Clarke seemed to lose all ability to form words or thoughts after that and shook and trembled as her legs went to jelly and she lost it all together.

She tensed and Lexa reached up for her stomach, caressing it softly as if to communicate to trust her, to let go. Clarke couldn't help but concede after that. Her orgasm hit her hard and seemed to last for longer than she could have imagined. Afterwards she was so spent by the force of it, that she just panted but Lexa seemed determined to push her to the edge and replaced her mouth with her other hand, slipping into her now.

Clarke clenched her jaw and gripped the bedsheets with her free hand, holding them tighter and tighter as if to have an anchor for the journey the pleasure took her body.

Lexa worked her fingers slowly at first but then found a pace that seemed to drive Clarke crazy and she was coming again before she knew was happening.

Lexa slowly withdrew her fingers, letting Clarke languish in the climax for a few moments before doing so. Clarke was panting as if she had been chased by wolves for hours. It took her some time before she could open her eyes and she sleepily didn't even want to.

She felt the bed shift and Lexa moved up to hover over her. She felt soft fingers brush her cheek, so delicate, so careful and push back her hair, skimming along the tips of her ears.

Clarke opened her eyes for a few seconds and saw Lexa smiling down at her, looking happier than she had ever seen. The look in her eyes was pure love, pure affection. Clarke felt if she looked any deeper into them she might break.

 _Who am I kidding_? she thought. _I already did break._

The thought felt far away as Clarke felt a wave of drowsiness throughout her body.

"It's okay sleepy," Lexa whispered, "we'll get to me later."

Clarke couldn't keep her eyes open if she tried and Lexa's fingers tracing down the side of her face didn't help and so she turned her head slightly into the pillow and then drifted off into the most satisfied sleep she had ever had.


	13. Doesn't Feel Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns home and finds it difficult to return to normal and Nia makes an appearance.

Clarke returned home to find Finn and her mother still arguing in the town square. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her mother pulling her arm away from Finn.

"It's for your own good. There's no one left to take care of you."

"Yes there is," Clarke said.

Finn turned and suddenly dropped Abby's arm when he saw her. She had on a thick winter coat over the dress she worn the next before.

"Clarke! You have returned. I thought that awful beast had you."

"She's not a beast," Clarke said quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. "And she let me go so my mother is coming home with me now."

Clarke hugged her mother and they began to walk home, Finn darting up behind Clarke much to her annoyance.

"I only meant to make sure she was taken care of while you where gone. I mean who will care for her when you are married?"

Clarke ignored him, flatly refusing to pay attention to his words.

"Your husband will not want your mother living in the same home and she is too old to marry again."

Both Clarke and Abby turned as they walked, scowled at him and then exchanged a look.

  
"The nerve of that guy," Clarke muttered once she was inside their cottage.

She took off her coat and hung it up and caught her mother eyeing her dress. Clarke glanced down at it and back at her mother who was smiling.

"It's just a dress," she said.

Clarke seated herself down at the table, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked sitting across from her. "You seem distracted, more than usual."

Clarke still had flashes of Lexa in her head. Ever since she'd left Polis Manor she'd been unable to get the events of the night before from her mind. She saw Lexa beneath her as she sank inside her. She remembered each kiss, each touch, each moment with Lexa. Her heart was pounding just at the memories.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. How are you? I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Raven was supposed to help out around here."

"She did," Abby said with a smile. "Her and that girlfriend of hers were around here all the time."

Clarke frowned.

"Girlfriend?"

"Charming woman that Anya. Raven seems very taken with her."

 _Anya_? Clarke thought. _She never said a word._

"Well anyway," Clarke said, "I'm back now for good."

"I can manage alone you know. I am capable of it."

"I know," Clarke said quietly, "but now you don't have to."

Clarke scratched a mark in the table with her nails, absent mindedly, her thoughts still drawing back to Lexa. She felt hollow and tense knowing that she wouldn't see Lexa that day as usual or the next. They had spent so much time together in recent days.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Clarke lifted her head.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been held hostage for weeks by that awful woman."

Her mother reached for her hand but Clarke pulled back at her words

"She's not like you think. I wasn't in any danger and like I said she let me go."

Clarke couldn't ignore the sadness in her heart. She'd had to go hadn't she? Her mother needed her. This was her home not the Manor, no matter how much she had felt at home there.

There was a knock at the door and Clarke huffed. She got to her feet and swung open the door ready to yell at Finn if it was him. Instead she saw Lincoln standing there.

"Um hi."

"You left in such a hurry that you didn't have time to pack. Heda wanted you to have these. They were gifts."

Clarke nodded and Lincoln carried in two cases full inside, Clarke directing him to her small room.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

Lincoln, who was preparing to leave again just smiled at her.

"We will miss you at the house Clarke, all of us. The house had never been so lively."

Clarke felt tears welling but she pushed them back. Her mother was still watching.

"I'll miss you all too. Tell Aden I said so. He's a good kid."

"I will," he replied quietly.

He moved to leave but Clarke grabbed his arm suddenly.

"D-did she say anything else? How was she?"

Lincoln looked conflicted now, his eyes lowering.

"She will miss you," he replied, "but of course she won't admit that out loud."

"Of course," Clarke said, looking away.

Lincoln lifted his head and gave her a warm smile before saying farewell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her mother asked, after a silence.

Clarke just gave her a look and then headed to her room to unpack the trunks. The first one had various clothes and items, many of them gifts from Lexa, the second was full of books and right on top was Carmilla. Clarke took the book and held it and let the tears stream from her. She let out a sob that brought her mother rushing in. When she looked up Abby saw all at once what had happened and just reached for her.

"I love her," she sobbed.

Her mother just held her as she cried and Clarke let out all the emotion she had been keeping in.

  
A few days passed and Clarke returned to her normal life in the village. She visited the book shop daily but things felt different. The village seemed smaller now, as if she had never truly seen it before and she thought of TonDC and all the places Lexa had told her about.

Wells had no new books and in truth Lexa had packed her an entire trunk of books so she didn't even need to visit the shop but she was trying to find somewhere that felt like home again and she liked visiting her best friend.

Raven and Anya were indeed together and Clarke still saw the blonde but found that when she finally got the courage to ask about Lexa, Anya said very little and was unusually quiet on the topic.

It was several weeks later when Nia came to the village. Clarke was standing outside the book shop, staring into space as she had been doing a lot in recent times. She was distracted, going over possibilities in her head. What if she just went back? What if she visited? She could write maybe? She'd heard no word from Lexa and began to think that the brunette might have forgotten all about her yet she could not get thoughts of her out of her head.

A tall, regal appearing woman walked past her with a distasteful sneer. Finn was talking to her. Clarke had managed to avoid him of late, turning in the opposite direction the moment she caught sight of him and ignoring her door when he knocked to talk to her.

The woman was older and there was a something dangerous about her. Clarke held her book up higher, pretending to be unaware while listening to the conversation.

"Many of us feel that Lexa has been a neglectful landlord," Finn continued. "If you could for example provide certain reassurances of your support, it would be certainly possible to build a case against her."

"Hmmm," Nia replied. "Azgeda could certainly do a lot with this village but Lexa's claim is secure. I have made numerous attempts to dissuade her from her position her but she has been resolute. Drastic measures may have to be taken."

Finn seemed thrilled with this.

"We really should talk in private Ms Queen or should I call you Nia? It seems we have a mutual problem to discuss."

Clarke lowered the book as the two of them walked towards Finn's large estate.

_Drastic measures? What are they going to do? I have to warn Lexa."_


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa receives an unexpected visit from Clarke after she hears Nia and Finn scheming against her and Clarke and Lexa finally confront their feelings for one another.

Lexa had found her home devoid of life since Clarke had left. She got up and continued her duties as always but something was missing. The blonde's presence had been an annoyance at first but Lexa found she missed it dearly now, their debates, their trips to TonDC, staying up late to talk deeply. Lexa had noticed that Anya seemed to be spending less time at the house and that all cheer seemed to have left the place. Even Aden seemed to miss her and sulked through his lessons unfocused and distracted.

A part of her wanted to go to Clarke, to search her out but she had done her part in letting her go. It was up to Clarke to choose now and Lexa had heard nothing from her since she left, not that she had expected anything anyway.

 _She can live her life now_ she told herself. _I must move on._

But Lexa felt a burning in her heart for even a moment with Clarke again.

It was that afternoon when someone knocked at the door and Lexa shouted but no one replied. She thought it odd until Octavia came running, the young girl still making a few errors in her new employment but Lexa was already at the front door and opening it herself. When she opened it, Clarke was standing there, wearing a cloak. Her hair had grown longer and fell around her shoulders and Lexa froze, unable to believe her eyes, barely able to breath.

Blue eyes met hers as silence hung in the air between them.

"Hi," Clarke said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Lexa replied, opening the door wide and gesturing for her to enter.

Clarke walked past her untying her cloak and hanging it up on the coat stand.

"Since when do you open your own door?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's lips twitched with just a hint of a smile but she was too affected by Clarke's sudden appearance to answer back. They walked together to her study, both quiet, both nervous. Once inside Lexa pulled a chair out for Clarke and then seated herself behind her desk.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this," Clarke said quickly, "but I needed to see you."

Lexa's heart skipped a beat as she waited with baited breath for her next words.

"Nia is in Arkadia. She was talking with Finn. I think they are planning to do something to steal the land from you."

Lexa exhaled.

_Of course she is only here to warn you. It's who she is. She is kind by nature.  
_

"You saw her?"

"Yes," Clarke said, "they were talking about taking drastic action. Finn has been whipping the people against you for a while now. He is an idiot but he's well liked for his wealth and he's smart enough to convince them."

Lexa could see Clarke was concerned and wanted to ease her worries.

"Have no fear. We are well guarded here. Indra is the best head of security I have ever employed. We will be safe."

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked putting her hand on top of Lexa's without thinking.

Lexa's eyes dropped to the hand over hers, her mouth becoming dry suddenly. She licked her lips uncomfortably and then lifted her head, trying to regain control.

"It is good to see you again," Lexa said. "Have you been well?"

"Yes," Clarke replied with a smile, "I didn't know if I should write or visit but then this happened and I couldn't - I couldn't let them hurt you. I care too much about you."

Lexa gazed at her adoringly and Clarke gazed back and it was as if they had never been apart.

"I care about you too and you are always welcome here Clarke."

Clarke was leaning towards her and Lexa thought that she wouldn't be able to stand it, seeing her and not kissing her again but then Anya entered and stopped in surprise when she saw Clarke.

Clarke pulled her hand away and turned her head.

"I have to go," Clarke said. "I don't want to interrupt your work. I know that you are very busy at this time."

Clarke got up and bolted past Anya. She was just putting on her cloak when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Wait!"

Lexa was so close to her now, gently holding her back, a desperation in her voice.

"Please don't leave," she whispered, "I'm glad you came back."

"So am I," Clarke whispered back.

Clarke pressed her forehead onto Lexa's and kissed her, giving in to the ache she'd had since the day she'd left. Lexa clung to her, kissing her back desperately and Clarke pushed forward, chasing her mouth as Lexa leaned back, tilting her head sideways.

Clarke wrapped her left hand around the back of Lexa's neck, not stopping, not slowing, pursuing her each time she moved to change angles. They pulled apart finally, their foreheads resting together.

"I think about that night all the time," Clarke whispered. "I think about you. I love you."

Lexa pulled back in surprise, her eyes wide and filling with emotion. She gazed at Clarke as if she was the entire world.

"You do?"

"Yes," Clarke admitted. "But that's not the usual response to that statement."

Lexa cupped her face bringing her lips to within an inch of Clarke's.

"I love you too. So very much. I have missed you each day."

"I missed you so much," Clarke said raining kisses over her face.

  
Anya watched the two reunite, staying just out of their field of view. She had her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall but a big smile was on her lips. They were kissing and whispering, with eyes closed, like long lost lovers reunited after many years. It warmed her heart to see them reunite though she knew that her plans were not yet complete. Clarke still lived in the village. Finn still needed to be dealt with and now Nia was there. Anya had seen her in the village and had rushed to warn Lexa but it seems Clarke had beaten her to it. She smiled knowingly and then turned and gave them their privacy.

  
"So what do we do about Finn and Nia?"

Lexa opened her eyes and sighed, having been happily enjoying Clarke's fingers trailing up and down the side of her arm. She rolled over, holding the covers up over her chest to find Clarke propped up on one arm gazing at her.

"Nothing yet. I'll hire more security but until we know what they are planning I can do very little."

The answer didn't seem to appease Clarke who appeared instead concerned for her.

"I'll be fine Clarke," she said, leaning in to brush her blonde hair back over her shoulder. "I am more than accustomed to Nia's schemes. It's you I fear for."

Clarke's lips were pressed together, turning down at the corners.

"Because of Costia."

Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke's.

"Because I love you," she whispered, "and she will try to use that against me and I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Clarke rolled her over on her back with a grin and pinned her.

"You won't lose me again but let's suggest that we keep this between us until they're dealt with. I'll return to the village and act as if nothing has happened and find out what he wants."

"Hmmm..., would you like to go Paris with me next year?"

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed, playing tapping her. "This is no time to be planning our future together. You are in real danger here."

Lexa pulled her down towards her, not caring about anything else in that moment, too filled with joy to have her return.

"Stay with me for tonight," she said. "Anya can send word to your mother to tell people you are staying in TonDC for the night."

"I would love to," Clarke replied, "but if I stay tonight, I'll stay the next night and the next night."

Lexa raised her eyebrow cockily.

"That's the plan."

"To keep me here forever?"

Lexa nodded and her lips parted into a wide smile.

"But then our plan will be ruined."

"My plan won't be," Lexa teased.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at her attempts to keep her there. She rarely saw Lexa so playful and she could be very charming when she wished.

"I really should be returning home. It's getting late."

Clarke sat up, glancing towards the window and the darkening sky.

"I don't like you travelling alone with Nia around."

Clarke glanced back at her and saw Lexa's lower lip pouted with concern.

"It would make me feel better," Lexa suggested, her eyebrows raising and lowering as she spoke as if to emphasise her point.

Clarke thought she looked beautiful beneath her body. Her brown hair was loose and splayed out behind her on the pillow in thick waves. Her eyes shone green as the fading sunlight from the day lit them and she had never looked so vulnerable, so open and warm.

"Okay. But you'd better send Octavia or Bellamy with me. They're my friends so they won't raise any suspicions."

Lexa smiled but there was still a hint of worry in her eyes. She pulled Clarke back down one more time with and kissed her and Clarke forgot for a few moments that she had ever planned to leave.

"Lexa!"

The brunette burst out laughing, holding her own belly and throwing her head back as Clarke hit her with a pillow in jest. She laughed until Clarke pinned her, holding her there, her lips barely grazing Lexa's.

"Stop trying to distract me. Right I'm going now. I'll visit in a day or so if I can. See you soon."

Clarke kissed her once on the lips and then got up and started to get dressed. Lexa dressed too, wanting to go and walk her to to front door and spend as many moments together with her as she could.

Lexa kissed her farewell at the front door of the manor house before opening it and watching her love leave for the night. Lexa felt like she was in a dream, her heart filled with warmth as she sighed happily, walking back down the hallway with a permanant smile on her face.


	15. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets dragged into helping Anya and Raven to set up Finn and comes face to face with Nia and Lexa receives another visitor at Polis Manor.

Clarke was happier than she'd ever been. She found herself counting down the moments until she could visit Lexa again.

"That good huh?" Anya remarked when she and Raven entered her home.

Clarke just smiled and offered them a beverage.

"So we've been watching the dolt and he has been riling up the villagers all week but at the moment we can't tell what he has planned beyond being annoying."

"And when isn't Finn being annoying?" Raven joked.

Clarke placed a mug for each of them on the table and seated herself across from them.

"Never is the answer," Clarke replied. "Never."

Anya placed a piece of parchment onto the table and unrolled it, using her mug to anchor the corner down.

"So onto our plan women. Plan make Finn lose face in the village is ready."

Clarke glanced over the parchment. It was a crude map of the village and a series of annotations around it.

"Okay so first things first. Finn is a great hunter and that makes him well respected but Raven here is going to change that by tinkering with his favourite gun a little. To do that, we need a distraction. That's where you come in Clarke."

"Uh - no," Clarke said, realising what Anya meant. "He chases me enough without encouraging him."

"You only need to distract him long enough for her to get into the house."

Clarke shook her head.

"Argh fine. I'll distract him. You can keep watch outside the house. Better?"

Clarke smiled and nodded.

"Much better though I'm not sure you needed to draw up these plans just for that."

"You and Lexa are made for each other. Both so critical. I'm making it fun."

Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa, her mind wandering back to pleasant memories. Anya snapped her fingers.

"Hey focus. We have a job to do. That is just stage one."

  
"Finn Collins? Are you the Finn Collins?"

Anya draped herself over him as his grin, widened with pride. He was in the street, having just left his home.

"Why yes I am," he beamed. "Would you like to accompany me on my walk? I am heading to the butchers."

Anya giggled like a schoolgirl and linked arms with him, Raven glaring at them both. Anya glanced back and gestured and Raven slipped into the house.

Once inside it took her no time at all to find his musket and to sabotage it. It was fiddly and tricky but Raven worked fast.

  
Clarke hovered near Finn's house, just across the street, a book in her hand, pretending to be perusing the fruit stall.

"Aside," someone said suddenly, nudging her to one side.

Clarke stumbled and fell to the damp ground. When she looked up, an intimidating, terrifying woman towered over her, giving her only a displeased sneer.

Nia Clarke thought. Lexa's description of her had been very accurate.

"What drivel are you reading girl?" Nia asked, "Mary Wollstonecraft? Oh dear. You would do better to find a nice husband."

Clarke got to her feet and wipe herself down.

"Like who?" Clarke said with sarcasm.

"Watch your tone girl!" she chided. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Someone rude," Clarke replied before she could help herself.

Nia spun around with rage.

"How dare you? Have you no respect? Be careful child. I will own this land soon enough and you will be the first one to be thrown from it."

Clarke stepped forward into her space. Just knowing what this woman had done to Lexa filled her with rage. Because of her Costia had been murdered and Lexa had been devastated by it and Nia had been bullying her ever since.

"If you ever own this land, I would gladly leave of my own accord. I give respect to those who earn it."

"Finn Collins, a word!"

Clarke spun around seeing Finn and Anya returning.

Damn it!

Raven was still inside. She had to steer Finn away.

When Finn saw Clarke, his eyes lit up and he headed straight over and Anya made her excuse to leave, reading urgency in her eyes.

As soon as Finn and Nia had their backs to her, Anya rushed straight towards his house to get Raven.

"Nia, Clarke, I see you have met. Wonderful. This is the young lady I was talking about."

Nia's eyes were cold and hard and focussed entirely on Clarke now. They were so devoid of empathy that they sent a shiver down her spine.

"I see. It's just as well. She clearly needs someone to tame her and teach her the proper way to behave."

"That she does," Finn laughed.

Clarke glared at him but held her tongue. When she saw Raven and Anya exit Finn's house behind him, she smiled suddenly, knowing that their plan was going to succeed.

"Well I really need to be heading home now," Clarke said politely.

She turned and walked away, aware that Nia still watched her with disapproval.

"Her time as Lexa's prisoner seems to have done little to tame her rebellious heart," Finn joked. "But when she's mine that will be the first thing to change."

Nia faced him, her lips curved into a cold sneer, warmed only by thoughts of destroying her enemy.

"She was Lexa's prisoner?"

"Yes," he said, "I almost mounted a rescue myself."

Nia smiled and it was the iciest smile she had produced since he met her.

"Would you say she's quite attractive Finn?" she asked, lifting her head.

"Why Clarke is the most beautiful and sought after woman in town, her aloofness draws many a man towards her."

"And sometimes women too," Nia muttered. "I think we should hasten our plans. I have an inclination that Lexa may be aware of my presence here."

  
Lexa lay on her back on a sofa in the lounge that afternoon, having been unable to concentrate on her work. She held a flower in her hands, one she planned to give Clarke as soon as she arrived. It was a single red rose, sweetly scented and Lexa's heart soared at the thought of seeing her again. She held it to her nose and smelled it with closed eyes but then the front door knocked and she rushed to answer it herself, leaping to her feet with a broad smile.

When she opened it Nia was there, as bold as she had remembered her being. Her smile faded instantly and she moved the rose behind her back.

"Expecting someone else?" Nia asked with a smirk. "Whoever could that be?"


	16. Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is full of fear and doubts after Nia's visit but Clarke helps her to see another side to the situation and Raven and Anya walk in at an inopportune moment after deciding to progress their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut (sort of)/awkwardness

When Clarke arrived at Polis Manor that evening, Octavia answered and said that Lexa wasn't taking company.

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

Clarke pushed past Octavia, knowing that something else was going on and headed straight for the place she knew Lexa was hiding, grabbing a candlestick to light her way.

"How did you know I was in here?" a voice said from the corner of the dark room in the West Wing.

Clarke placed the on a small table and Lexa stepped out of the shadows.

"It's where you always go when you're upset. What's wrong?"

Lexa wouldn't meet her eyes but she didn't tell her to leave.

"This was a mistake," Lexa said, in a shaky voice. "Nia was here. She knows about us."

Clarke shook her head.

"So she knows? So what? Nothing has changed."

Lexa took Clarke's hands in her own.

"Don't you see," she said, "you will be in danger as long as this continues between us. She will never stop."

"So we give up? We just let her win?"

"This is a war," Lexa told her, "one her and my parents played and they lost. I lost. Nia always wins because she's ruthless. I won't put you at risk for my own selfish reasons."

"And I won't give up on you. Look I won't live in fear but send me a guard to protect me if it makes you feel better. Octavia will do it. Hell I'll learn to fight myself but please..."

Clarke rubbed her thumbs over Lexa's wrists and pulled her closer.

"Please don't give up on us out of fear. I can't lose you."

Lexa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, leaning her forehead onto Clarke's.

"Will you promise to let Octavia protect you?"

"Of course," Clarke said. "If it will make you feel better."

Lexa pulled back and opened her eyes.

"You are so phenomenally stubborn Clarke. Here I got this for you "

Lexa reached behind her and handed her the single red rose. Clarke took it and smiled, her fear easing.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

Clarke could see that Lexa was still tormented by her fears of the past repeating itself. The room was the manifestation of all of her pain and darkness yet Clarke thought that grief could be eased in time.

"Lexa we will get through this. She may be powerful but so are we."

Lexa reached out and put her arms around Clarke, her hands tangling in her hair. She held her close, still affected by Nia's visit.

"What did she say to you?" Clarke asked. "She really got to you didn't she?"

"Just the usual," Lexa said, "threats, insinutations."

Clarke closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist so that they were both entwined now.

"You know that this isn't healthy?" Clarke said, glancing around the room as Lexa buried her head in her shoulder. "I mean we could at least open or window or dust it a little."

Lexa smiled into her shoulder, her sadness lifting.

"That's your job," she mumbled in amusement.

Clarke pulled back a little, her eyebrows raising.

"Really? You still expect me to be your maid?"

Lexa lifted her head, smirking.

"But you were so good at it."

Clarke raised her finger pointing it at Lexa in mock indignation.

"We are getting a new one as soon as this is all over."

"We?" Lexa asked in surprise.

"Unless you don't want me to live here with you in the Manor. I mean seeing as Nia knows and all. I'm not sure what to do about my mother though."

Lexa's smile widened.

"She can live here. You both can. When can you move in?"

Clarke grinned back at her with triumph.

"I'll head back tomorrow and sort out a few things and then whenever you want."

"I'll ask Octavia and Lincoln to go with you. They can help you pack."

Clarke brushed Lexa's hair back from her shoulder.

"Eager much?"

Clarke leaned in to kiss her but Lexa pulled back.

"I can't - in here - not yet."

Clarke stroked the side of her face watching her tentatively.

"You feel guilty," she stated. "I understand."

"I will tidy up this room," Lexa said. "Someday."

Clarke's hand remained on the side of her forehead, brushing the soft hairs there.

"Only when you decide you are ready. I know that she meant a lot to you."

Lexa put her hand over Clarke's to hold it there and leaned into the touch and Clarke placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go to my study," Lexa suggested. "I've missed you being in there everyday when I was away and it's brighter in there since you spruced it up."

Clarke gave her a mischievous look that Lexa couldn't quite work out.

"Sure, the study sounds great."

  
Anya and Raven entered the Manor house, hand in hand.

"Are you sure she will be okay about this?" Raven asked her. "I am one of her debtors."

"I'm sure," Anya said. "I'm not going to hide our relationship any longer and we need to tell her about our plans for Finn."

Raven smiled broadly back at her. Anya had been around a lot lately, visiting her at her cottage, staying the night when she could. She had a warm, confident personality that put her at ease and didn't think her passion for invention weird like most others did.

Anya didn't bother knocking and just strode inside determined to lay the truth out before her boss and make her listen.

When the door opened she instead caught Lexa on her desk, Clarke kneeling between her legs and got yelled at.

"Anya!"

Anya and Raven just stood there shocked.

"Oh my God, get out!" Lexa yelled.

Anya grabbed Raven turned and shut door quickly as she heard Clarke and Lexa shuffle to make themselves more decent.

"Lexa we have to open the door," Anya heard Clarke say.

"That's okay for you to say! They didn't see you in that position."

"They saw me in a pretty awkward position too and it's obviously important or they wouldn't have barged in like that."

"Couldn't she have waited like a minute more! I was so close!"

"Don't worry, we'll finish that later. We have all night I promise. Just remember to keep your cool. You know how hot tempered you get and these things happen."

"Okay. I'll try."

Raven turned her head to Anya.

"Do they always bicker like this?" she asked. "

Anya made a face.

"You have no idea. Oh God all the time. You would think they were married already."

"We can _hear_ you!" Clarke yelled through the door.

"And we can hear _you_!" Raven yelled back.

"I'm okay," Lexa said to Clarke. "Open the door. Let's get this over with."

When the door opened, Lexa and Clarke stood side by side, Lexa clearly trying to fight the urge to give in to her temper, Clarke keeping one hand on Lexa's forearm as if to remind her to stay calm.

"Damn Clarke," Raven said with a smirk. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Raven!"

"Both of you please enter," Lexa said with restrained politeness. What concerns you both?"

The two woman walked past her and Lexa glanced at Clarke for encouragement. Clarke nodded.

"I think we'll sit on the sofa," Anya said eyeing the desk warily.

Lexa kept her back straight and her head high but there was embarrassment in her eyes. Clarke took two chairs and placed them across from the two women on the sofa and her and Lexa sat down side by side.

"So you are probably wondering why we interrupted your..." Anya started, "alone time."

Lexa's eyes burned into Anya.

"We are," she replied, clenching her jaw.

"Well here goes. Raven and I, we want to live together."

"Huh," Clarke said, glancing at them. "On the same day we decided to move in together."

Raven's eyes went wide.

"You're what! When?"

Clarke and Lexa met each others eyes and smiled and the blonde's hand rested on Lexa's knee.

"Tomorrow probably."

"Anya," Lexa started, "you don't _need_ my permission to move in with your not so secret girlfriend and by the way I have seen you sneaking her in through the kitchen door many times. You are not as subtle as you think."

"It's not just that," Anya stated. "I wish to buy the home. I can afford to do so, thanks to your generous wages and you own it so."

Lexa frowned thoughtfully.

"If that is your wish, of course. I am not unreasonable but there are many rooms in this house if your wished to move Raven in here. As my employee your spouse would of course be welcome."

"Really?" Raven asked with suspicion. "Even after what happened between us."

"That was business," Lexa told her. "The rules are there for a reason. Do you know how many people try to get out of paying? I have no ill will towards you."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's knee and she glanced down for a second.

"Thank you," Raven said with a grin, but what about my inventions and my workshop?"

"Inventions?" Lexa asked in confusion, turning to Clarke.

"Raven is a scientist of sorts. She's actually brilliant but she has no sponsers."

Lexa sighed.

"Had I known that I would have offered to sponsor your work or even a position of employment. I value scientific progression very much."

Raven was beaming now, a little shocked at how different Lexa was this time.

"Really? Thank you. That would be amazing."

"I warn you this doesn't mean that I won't expect to look in on your work every now."

Raven grabbed Lexa's hand and began to shake it vigorously.

"Thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I'm going to go and pack right away."

Raven got to her feet and rushed out and Anya nodded at her boss more formally and then followed her girlfriend. When they were alone, Lexa felt lips press to her cheek in a gentle kiss. When she turned her head, Clarke was smiling at her, looking beyond happy.

"I _do_ value scientific progression," Lexa protested, trying to regain some sense of authority.

"I know you do," Clarke just replied, clearly not in the slightest bit fooled by her pretense of being unaffected and cold.

"Stop it," Lexa said turning her head away from the grin, well aware that Clarke knew her all too well and had seen right through her act.

"Stop what?" Clarke said, feigning innocence.

"You _know_ what."

Clarke's eyes flickered to the open door and then back to Lexa.

"Do you have the key for that door in your desk?"

A grin spread across Lexa's lips. She knew what Clarke was insinuating. She leaned over and drew the blonde into a heated kiss. They both got to their feet still kissing and Lexa pushed Clarke against the desk, pushing aside some of the remaining papers on it to the floor. She reached over and fumbled in one of the drawers breaking the kiss and held up a small key with a cocky grin.

Clarke nodded enthusiastically and Lexa hurried to lock the door and finish what they had started.


	17. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is captured as she travels back to Lexa and learns that Finn is preparing to storm Polis Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some violence and grief.

"So we forgot to tell her about Finn," Raven said, draping herself over Anya in her new bedroom.

Anya glanced at her in alarm.

"Damn it. We need to tell her."

"In the middle of the night? It will wait until tomorrow."

Anya agreed but it played on her mind as she tried to fall asleep.

  
"I won't be long," Clarke told Lexa, as she tried to untangle the brunette's arms from around her waist. "And Octavia will be with me."

Lexa nuzzled into Clarke not wanting to let her go.

"I know," she said with a pout.

"Hey, the sooner I go and tell mother the good news and pack up the sooner I'm living here. It's just one day. Can you give me that?"

Lexa lifted her head and kissed Clarke in response.

"I can but hurry back. I won't rest now that Nia knows."

"I know," Clarke said with empathy. "Trust me. I'll be back before you even notice I was gone."

Lexa nodded feeling hopeful for once and then released her girlfriend from her arms to let her get dressed.

Clarke shot a look at her as she pulled her dress over her head and smiled and Lexa wondered how she could have ever done without her as her heart warmed at the sight.

  
When Clarke returned home, her mother was nowhere to be found. She assumed she was out buying groceries and began to pack her things, cheerfully stuffing them into the trunks and letting Octavia and Lincoln pack them into the back of the carriage.

She searched the town for her mother and found her buying fruit from the market and told her the good news right away. Her mother was thrilled and they returned to finish up packing and load the carriage.

Once inside they set off back to Polis Manor but Clarke thought it odd how empty the village seemed. It was often quiet but today everyone seemed elsewhere apart from a few citizens. Was there a town meeting she wasn't aware of?

When they were halfway there, the carriage bumped and stopped and Lincoln knocked on the window.

"What's going on?"

"The wheel needs repairing. Looks like we caught it and it's loose. It may take some time."

Clarke got out of the carriage, leaving her mother who was snoozing while Lincoln and Octavia discussed repairing the wheel.

"Don't go too far," Octavia told her as she walked a little glancing around at the picturesque setting.

"I won't."

It was then that Clarke felt someone grab her arm and drag her into the woods, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Do not make a sound or I will kill all of them."

It was Nia and in her hand was a small, elegant pistol. She lifted it for effect and Clarke froze, glancing at her mother sleeping in the carriage and Octavia and Lincoln completely unaware of what was happening. Two of Nia's men on either side of the them appeared and pointed guns at them making them lift their hands up in the air.

"Move!" Nia rasped. "You and I need to talk."

Nia forced her through the woods, shoving her rather aggressively. They walked for what felt like forever, Clarke's pulse racing.

Nia tore off Clarke's cloak, ripping it roughly and threw it to the ground in the snow before pouring a small sachet of pig's blood over it, all the while keeping her pistol aimed at Clarke.

"What are you going to do to me?" Clarke asked. "Cut off my head like you did with Costia."

Nia chuckled and Clarke knew that the cloak was make it look like she was dead if anyone came looking for her.

"I think that would look a little more suspicious don't you think? People would begin to suspect me. But out here in the woods, people die all the time from all manner of accidents. Bandits. The cold. Wolves."

Clarke turned around for a split second and caught the menacing look in her eyes. She appeared triumphant like she had won and Clarke could only think of her friends and her mother and Lexa and especially what this was going to do to Lexa. She would blame herself no doubt.

"Is our little village really worth so much to you? You could buy others. Why this one?"

Nia shoved her hard and she stumbled forward.

"Because Lexa defied me. She refused to sell to me time and time again and I always get what I want. I make sure of it."

Nia smiled suddenly and it was unnerving.

"Don't worry. Lexa won't have time to mourn your death. She'll be joining you soon. Finn and his mob are on their way right now to put an end to her reign. Your death will be ruled as a tragic accident and Lexa's, an unfortunate peasants rebellion that got out of hand."

"And you'll offer to step in to take care of them all."

"Of course. That idiot Finn and his goons won't know what hit them. Neither will Lexa."

Clarke heard a growl suddenly behind her and turned her head slowly. Several of the large wolf-like dogs appeared one by one, growling at her viciously

"Do you like my pets?" Nia asked pointing the pistol at her. "They are quite starved. I'm afraid there isn't much to hunt around here so they get a little desperate."

"You won't get away with this," Clarke said, eyeing them all as they edged closer.

"Oh I will. How are you going to stop me?"

Clarke eyed the gun but knew that she would be shot if she went for it. Instead she picked up a rock and Nia cackled.

"Foolish girl. You can't kill an entire pack with a rock."

"No I can't," Clarke said throwing it at a snow covered branch above Nia's head.

Snow fell over her, surprising her and Clarke knocked the gun from her hand and kicked it away. The snow was deep where it fell and the gun disappeared from sight. Clarke took her chance as Nia fought with her and spun her around, kicking her backwards. Nia picked herself up and dusted herself off, pulling a small knife from her coat.

She faced Clarke from a few feet away.

"Have it your way. I will kill you myself."

Clarke backed away slowly, not looking at Nia as the dogs closed in on her and then Nia's eyes widened in realisation. She spun around as one of them snapped at her swinging with her knife but another jumped on her back and the dogs descended on her. Nia yelled and tried to fight them but Clarke could hear her screams as she turned and raced back through the snow, the woods all looking the same now as snow started falling heavier.

Clarke ran as fast as her legs could carry her but couldn't seem to find her way. She turned around, trying to find some way to navigate and glanced up at where the sun was positioned in the sky and figured out what direction she was heading in. She knew Lexa's house was West of the woods. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

  
Octavia and Lincoln were being held at gunpoint by two men. They thought for sure they were done for but then Abby appeared behind one of them with her own pistol and demanded their guns.

"Octavia, go find Clarke!" Abby yelled. "You keep fixing the carriage so we can get out of here when we find her."

When Octavia returned with the bloody cloak and no Clarke, they all feared the worst. Abby refused to believe it but Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other wondering how they were going to break this to Lexa unaware that a very determined blonde was in fact trying to navigate on foot towards Lexa to warn her of the impending danger that awaited her.

  
"It's not true," Anya said when Lexa took the bloodied cloak in her hands. "If there's no body there's still hope."

Lexa held it in her hands. She reconised it as Clarke's and wanted to cry or scream but neither would help her now. Clarke was gone and Lexa felt empty, no longer caring about Finn or the villagers or even the danger they were in. All at once everything was broken and Lexa could not feel anything but despair. She felt as if a icy knife had been plunged into her chest. 

_Clarke was gone..._

"What do we do?" Lincoln asked her. "They are going to storm the house."

"Let them come," Lexa said, her voice thick with emotion. "It doesn't matter."

Lexa turned, the cloak still in her hand and disappeared away into the depths of her house, mourning the loss of her love.

Anya turned to the others with determination.

"She may have given up but we aren't going down without a fight. Arm yourself with whatever you can. Tell everyone to get ready. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

Lexa slumped in the corner of the ballroom, looking out into the garden as she remembered dancing with Clarke and their first kiss that same night. How could she have let it happen again? She couldn't bear it. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried uncontrollably. Clarke was gone? All that light and joy gone.


	18. Her Brave Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mob attacks Polis Manor and Lexa and Finn finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - some violence.

Clarke hurried throught the snow as fast as she could. In the distance she saw the carriage fly past her and cried out for it but the winds drowned out the sound and it disappeared into the distance.

She felt desolate as she saw it pass by her but a resolve filled her heart as she thought of Lexa in danger.

_I have to get back to her. I can't let them hurt her. I have to stop them.  
_

She set off marching through the snow, knowing it would take her some time but refusing to give up.

A little while later

  
Finn marvelled at his work as the mob marched with him towards the manor house. Pitiful fools. He had taken their frustrations and magnified them with fear. All he had to do was sound confident and they believed him. It worked too easily.

_Kill the beast. Kill the beast._

They chanted but he was going to be the one to find and end Lexa. Clarke would be his and so would Arkadia. Nia had promised him everything and he wasn't a man to miss an opportunity for gain.

They burst through the door with a battering ram and found it quiet and desolate inside. A few of them began to become uneasy, their bravery fading quickly now they were confronted with the source of all their tales.

Finn pushed forward.

"Take what you wish but the beast is mine," he roared.

Jasper and Monty glanced at each other, neither sure what the hell they were doing there in the first place. Finn swept away through the house looking for his prey leaving the villagers alone in the entrance.

"Where is everyone?" Monty asked.

"I don't know," Jasper replied, "but I don't like how quiet it is."

"You shouldn't have come here then."

Monty and Jasper turned around and found a blonde woman who had smeared black paint down her cheeks like some kind of war mask holding a frying pan. She smacked Jasper in the face, rendering him unconscious and raised it towards Monty.

"No, they're okay."

Raven appeared grabbing Anya's hand.

"Raven?" Monty asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Finn has been lying to you all. Lexa is not the bad guy. We have to protect the house."

Monty shrugged.

"Figures. I better tell him when he wakes up. They're moving through the house now. You better go."

Anya glanced at Jasper.

"I'm sorry I hit your friend," she told Monty. "But this is a battle. You should find cover."

Anya spotted two more villagers at the end of the hall and chased after them with a roar, raising the frying pan. When they drew a sword she darted away and grabbed one from a nearby stand and began to fence with them.

Raven and Monty looked at each other.

"We're moving in together," Raven said.

"Oh really," Monty replied. "Good for you. She seems nice."

"Thanks she is. Anyway I have to go. Battle and all."

"Sure. Be careful. Finn is armed."

Raven nodded as her girlfriend fought with and knocked out two more attackers and then rushed to fight with her.

  
Finn turned a corner raising his bow and arrow. When he saw Lexa she turned and just looked at him in sorrow. His favourite pistol had blown up in his face some time ago and was still being repaired. It had been humiliating and during a hunt and Finn was determined to show his hunting prowess this time.

He shot the bow but Lexa moved just as he released and it missed and suddenly she was out of sight and in the dark balcony terrace

"What's wrong?" he yelled. "Afraid to fight me?"

He hopped over onto the terrace and was suddenly in darkness, faced with multiple statues. He raised his bow aiming around each corner but finding nothing.

"Come out and fight me!" he yelled. "You cannot have her."

"Clarke is dead," Lexa yelled in the darkness.

Finn turned and shot in the direction of the voice but Lexa was too swift. He reloaded his bow.

"Lies!" he shouted. "You just want to keep her for yourself."

"She was no one's property."

He shot and missed again and reloaded.

"You sided with Nia," Lexa said from a distance.

Finn released more arrows but none found the voice in the darkness.

"She murdered her."

"Either way you die tonight and Clarke if she lives is mine!"

He turned a corner and Lexa attacked him with fury, swinging a sword at him. Finn reacted just in time, blocking with his bow and drawing his own sword. They fought in and out of the shadows, Lexa using them to ambush him. She caught him a few times but he was quick too and knocked her aside. Lexa leapt up throwing her knee upwards and sending blows at him to disarm him. She kicked him to the ground and stood over him, half concealed by shadows as the moon shone down on her. She placed her blade to his throat.

"Clarke would have never been yours," Lexa said softly.

It was then that the blade slackened in Lexa's hand and she found no desire to kill him. Clarke had softened her heart and she had no rage there anymore.

"Get out," she rasped, drawing back.

He got to his feet, his hands on his neck where the blade had been.

"Leave," Lexa commanded turning away in sadness.

Finn waited for a few moments as if considering this but then his sneer returned and he pulled out a dagger he had concealed and charged towards her.

"Lexa!" Clarke called.

Lexa spun quickly and saw Clarke standing across from her on the balcony.

"You're alive," Lexa said in disbelief.

Her eyes darted to Finn as he charged at her and she spun and dodged. He flew from the terrace falling from the edge. Her hand went to her side where she found blood there and she dropped her sword and groaned.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could," Clarke said.

"You're alive," Lexa said with a smile. "I thought you were dead. Nia. Your cloak...?"

Clarke shook her head.

"She didn't succeed. She's dead. Her own dogs got her in the end. Don't try to move. We need to stop the bleeding. I can't lose you."

"Clarke?" Lexa said softly. "Marry me."

"Of course," Clarke said, "anything you want. Just don't die on me."

Lexa laughed suddenly.

"It's just a scratch Clarke. I'm not dying it just stings."

Lexa lifted her hand from her side and showed her. It was indeed a small wound but bleeding a little. Clarke let our her breath in relief and rushed forward to kiss Lexa, prompting a groan of pain from her as they collided.

"Sorry," Clarke said. "But if you weren't dying why did you ask me that?"

"Did you mean it when you said yes or was that just because you thought I was dying?"

"No," Clarke replied, "I mean yes I meant it but no it wasn't because I thought that."

Clarke exhaled, words failing her.

"I want to marry you," she said plainly. "When I thought you were in trouble I couldn't bear it."

Lexa smiled, her hand pressed firmly on her wound. Then her eyes went wide.

"They are still storming the house. The others!"

Clarke ripped some of her own dress and pressed it to Lexa's wound.

"Here. Keep that covered until we can get it bandaged properly."

Clarke picked up Lexa's sword in her left hand and took Lexa's hand in her right. Lexa glanced at her. She looked daring, adventurous, like a warrior or hero, ready to defend Lexa from any danger.

"Let's go and find them," Clarke said. "Let's save our people."

For once in her life, Lexa was more than happy to follow someone else's lead. Clarke was alive. Her love was still with her and she would marry this woman the first chance she got, of that Lexa was sure for she loved her beyond all others and couldn't imagine a future without her.


	19. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find their people pushing back the mob and the residents of Polis Manor celebrate their victory.

It was a gauntlet of villagers as Clarke and Lexa searched for the others. Indra was taking down a whole group by herself. Gustus was in the kitchen using cooking utensils and fire to push them back. Bellamy was fighting a much larger man, Clarke recognised him as Quint the butcher. He fought with Bellamy as Aden launched on his back, wrapped around Quint's neck to distract him.

Octavia and Lincoln were back to back, fending off multiple attackers and Anya was charging around, sword in one hand, pistol in the other with a grand pirate like hat on as if she thought herself a swashbuckler.

Raven was knocking down a guy in the corner as Gaia just hit someone with a piece of crockery when they weren't looking.

"Looks like we're winning," Lexa said.

Someone swung a sword at Lexa and Clarke blocked it thrusting out the blade in her hand to protect her fianceé.

Clarke went toe to toe in a fencing match right before Lexa's eyes, her dress torn and her blue eyes fierce with determination. Clarke knocked the sword from his hand and swung at him with her other one knocking him out rather viciously. When she turned back Lexa looked surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"It looks good on you."

Clarke smiled back but their moment was interrupted by the sound of Anya roaring as she sailed across the bannister and kicked a few assailants, blocking attacks with her sword as she moved.

"Run!" someone shouted and the villagers started to scramble away.

"And stay out!" Anya said triumphantly.

Raven threw her arms around Anya and kissed her on the cheek as the blonde stood proudly.

"Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed suddenly. "You're alive."

Raven and Octavia both rushed over to hug her and Anya glanced at Lexa who was smiling, full of relief.

Aden rushed over and hugged Lexa who whinced. She looked down at her cousin realising that in her grief she hadn't acted to protect him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she said softly.

"It's okay. You were sad."

He hugged her tight and Lexa made a promise to herself to protect him always no matter what.

He let her go and rushed to Clarke, hugging her.

"Did you see me fight?" he asked.

Clarke ruffled his hair playfully.

"I did. You were very brave."

"Did Lexa save you?"

Clarke glanced at Lexa.

"No she saved me," Lexa told him.

"And she is wounded," Clarke said, moving over to her in concern. "Let's get this seen to. Come on."

  
A few moments later, they reappeared after Clarke had bandaged Lexa. The others were all still full of excitement, having a drink in celebration of their victory, save for Aden.

"There they are," Anya exclaimed. "Here have a drink. We need to toast."

Raven handed over two champagne glasses to the pair.

"To our victory," Anya toasted.

As everyone raised their glasses together and then drank Lexa leaned in and whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Should we tell them?"

Clarke beamed back at her, swallowing the sip of champagne she had taken. They were engaged. Clarke shook her head.

"Not yet. After all their scheming let's make them wait a while."

Anya appeared besides them grinning.

"So you technically live here now Clarke, thanks to my genius matchmaking. Give me enough time and I'll have you both happily married I'm sure of it."

Clarke exchanged a look with Lexa as if to say 'see what I mean'.

"Oh it's far too early for that," Clarke said slyly. "I'm not sure we are even into marriage. Lexa?"

"Not me," Lexa said, feigning seriousness. "It's never interested me in the slightest."

"It's settled then," Clarke said. "No marriage for us."

Anya narrowed her eyes at them, clearly intent on finding a way to change their minds. When she moved away Clarke and Lexa smirked at each other.

"She's going to come up with a new scheme now to get us to marry isn't she?" Lexa said.

"Absolutely but this time she doesn't know that we know about it."

Lexa turned and faced Clarke with mild indignation.

"I knew about it last time!"

"I know you did. I never indicated that you didn't. I had no idea until Raven told me."

"How could you not guess?"

Clarke put one hand on her hip readying for an argument.

"Well excuse me for being more than a little distracted by being your prisoner at the time."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Lexa said, her voice softening.

"I don't know. Habit?"

Clarke smiled suddenly and Lexa knew in that instance that everything was going to okay.

"Where shall we honeymoon? Paris?"

"Didn't you say that the largest library you ever saw was in Denmark?"

"Copenhagen is much more beautiful at Christmas. What time of year will we plan to have the ceremony."

Clarke feigned a serious expression suddenly and for a moment Lexa thought she had offended her.

"Where's the best place to visit in Spring?"

Lexa studied her face to see if she was serious.

"Amsterdam is lovely in the spring. That's only a month or two away."

"Too soon?" Clarke asked hesitating now.

"No, not soon enough for me. I just thought you might want to wait."

Clarke shook her head and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I don't want to wait," she said, gazing into Lexa's eyes. "You decide the best time and place. I just want to be yours."

Lexa exhaled and brought her in for a hug.

"You already are," she whispered, "and I'm yours."

  
"Will you look at them. They're so cute together," Monty said, observing Clarke and Lexa hugging.

"Yeah. Do you think they're hiring? With Finn gone I'm unemployed now."

Monty and Jasper who had been hiding in one the upstairs rooms until the fighting had been done had been invited by Raven and Anya to join the celebrations. They stood with champagne glasses observing the celebration.

"I don't know. Ask them. It'll do you good to be on the right side for once. Plus with Finn gone the girl's might actually look at us now."

Jasper grinned and took a gulp of his drink.

"That's true. They'll all be so upset."

Monty and Jasper glanced at each and grinned. Neither of them had truly liked Finn and he had been the dominating force in the village for as long as they both remembered.


	20. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get their happy ending after secretly planning their wedding behind Anya's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoyed my Clexa version of Beauty and the Beast.

Clarke lazed in bed with Lexa that night after celebrating for half the evening. They had fallen on each other, tipsy but not drunk as soon as they had retired, leaving the others to their party. They could hear music and cheers and laughs but neither of them had been interested as they had reconnected after the events of the day. It was like a dream as they explored each other with tenderness.

Afterwards Clarke lazed over Lexa, kissing the underside of her jaw with closed eyes. Lexa was already dozing off and they were both exhausted.

"Do you ever think about that day, the day we met? I could never have imagined it would lead to this."

Lexa opened her eyes and turned her head to smile at her fianceé.

"All the time. I was so hostile and angry. You surprised me."

"You thought me foolish I bet."

"Yes but I was impressed by your bravery and your loyalty to your friend."

Clarke kissed the underside of her jaw again.

"I don't want to tell you what I was thinking," she murmoured. "Otherwise the engagement might end before it begins."

Lexa giggled.

"That bad? You must have hated me."

Clarke opened her eyes and smiled up at her.

"I never hated you," she said. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I just wanted to teach you a lesson."

"You did," Lexa replied softly, "the most important lesson of all. That loving someone, being vulnerable, it isn't weakness. It's the bravest thing there is."

Clarke leaned up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well then I must be the bravest person in the world."

"Me too," Lexa whispered.

Clarke lay her head down on Lexa's shoulder and the brunette's arm wrapped around her to hold her close. They both closed their eyes and fell fast asleep in each others arms, their chest's rising and falling with the rhythm of their breathing.

  
Anya had been trying her hardest to convince Clarke and Lexa to get engaged. She had been slipping marriage catalogues in the study, been making a point to talk about how romantic it would be to honeymoon in Europe but so far nothing was working. The next day each time they only seemed more determined not to marry.

One day when she had grown extremely frustrated she received an invitation to an event in the garden of Polis Manor. Lexa had been working on it a lot recently, employing Lincoln to spruce it up and plant roses all around as well as to construct a small wooden terrace in there.

When she arrived and Raven arrived the others were already there. The invitation said formal dress only and so they were all dressed smartly and a band had been hired. It wasn't until Anya saw the registrar on the terrace she realised what was happening.

'No they wouldn't!" she gasped.

  
Clarke and Lexa had a great deal of fun toying with Anya. They'd been planning the wedding, along with dealing with the aftermath of Nia and Finn's deaths. Despite being busy they were content and often laughed in the study after Anya left frustrated that her plans seemed not to be working. The pair told no one, intent on keeping their secret for as long as possible but in private they were both excited and nervous.

On the day of their wedding Lexa sat fully dressed in a black suit in their bedroom. Clarke appeared from behind the divider in an elegant white gown and Lexa gazed up at her.

"You look beautiful," she breathed.

"Thanks so do you."

"Are you ready?" Clarke asked walking towards her. "No seconds thoughts?"

Lexa got to her feet and kissed her once, rubbing her nose against Clarke's.

"None at all," she said, pulling back.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and they both straightened themselves ready for the next stage in their relationship. Clarke held her hand tight and they shared a smile before exiting the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Octavia asked. "Food, music, decorations..."

"I have an idea," Anya replied eyeing Clarke and Lexa as they entered the garden hand in hand dressed for a wedding.

"You're getting married!" Raven exclaimed. "Today!"

Clarke smiled back at her friend.

"Yeah. We wanted to surprise you."

Anya shook her head and laughed.

"You knew all along what I was doing? You were playing with me for fun. When? Who proposed? How? I need details."

Lexa and Clarke exchanged a look.

"The night the house was attacked. Lexa asked when she found out I was still alive and I said yes."

"I think what you actually said was don't die on me."

Clarke turned her head, not quite hiding her amusement.

"Should we should get started?" she asked Lexa.

Lexa lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"I'm ready if you are."

Clarke turned and gazed at her now.

"I'm completely ready. Let's do this."

  
The ceremony was simple but sweet. Clarke and Lexa exchanged vows and rings in the garden echoing romantic lines from their favourite works of art and kissed full on the lips in front of their friends and family.

"Are you crying?" Raven whispered to Anya when she saw her wipe her eyes with a tissue.

"Of course I am. It's so beautiful. I helped them get together. Look at my beautiful match come to fruition."

"Huh," Raven replied. "I didn't think you'd be one for marriage somehow."

Anya stopped and looked at her seriously.

"For the right person I do. Are you suggesting something?"

Raven raised her eyebrows as Anya looked at her mischievously and wondered how she had walked into that one.

"No," she replied quickly, "just making an observation."

"Sure you are," Anya replied with a cocky grin.

  
Lexa and Clarke danced their first dance as a married couple to the song that had played that night they had danced, before they had kissed in the garden. They drank and danced and laughed with their friends, in a world of their own when they were moving with the music, Lexa leading the dance and Clarke sighing and resting her head on her chest as they danced.

Octavia watched as her friends all seemed to be settling down happily, wondering why she was still perpetually single.

"They look so happy."

It was Lincoln, sidling up beside her, drink in hand. Octavia turned to him.

"They do, don't they? I'm glad. They deserve to be happy."

Lincoln met her eyes now.

"We all do," he said quietly.

Octavia lost herself in his big brown eyes for a moment and then turned away, a little embarrassed.

"I guess you're right," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Lincoln asked, his head lowered almost nervously.

Octavia glanced at him and smiled.

"Um yes. I would love to."

They both placed their glasses down and linked arms and headed to the dancefloor.

  
Lexa held Clarke in her arms and spun her around just for fun, making Clarke laugh with giddiness.

"How is my wife enjoying her wedding day?" Lexa asked, unable to stop smiling.

"She is enjoying it very much," Clarke replied, "but not as much as she is going to enjoy her wedding night."

Lexa spun her closer and pressed her lips just an inch from Clarke's own.

"Oh I will make sure of that," she breathed.

A smile spread across Clarke's lips and Lexa smiled broadly pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Looks like the honeymoon is starting early," said Gaia to her mother Indra.

"Good for Lexa," Indra replied. "Some people are suited to marriage."

  
That night the residents of Polis Manor all danced and sung and drank while Lexa and Clarke just danced and held each other until they couldn't resist sneaking away and consumating their marriage for the rest of the night.

The next day they were packed for Amsterdam, Clarke finally getting to see the world as she had always dreamed and Lexa more than happy to share it with her and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
